My Lovely Cherry Blossom
by CherryBlossom2
Summary: Sakura is thinking about forgting him, until he shows up. See what happens when a missing nin returns and the whole group goes camping together. Action & romance follow as his crazy group get in over their heads...Sasu&SakuNaru&HinaNeji&TenShika&Ino R
1. Reminiscing

Chapter one (intro): Reminiscing

A beautiful girl walked slowly under the fresh falling of petals. It had been five years since he had left her. She was going to give up on him, she promised herself she couldn't go on like this, no, she couldn't give up, not yet. _He_ would return: right?

She was completely alone except for the birds and other small animals that moved around high above her pink hair. She was Sakura Haruno. She had confessed her feelings toward him over five years ago and all he had to say was, 'Thank you', she didn't know what to do, what to feel.

She was never able to stop loving _him._ Try as she might, never did she prevail. She tried to stay busy- going on missions, training to become a medic ninja under the 5th Hokage. Her blonde friend, Naruto Uzumaki, tried to keep her happy, but missed _him_ too.

As she was walking along she remembered what Naruto had said earlier that morning.

"_Sakura-chan," she turned around to see a frustrated Naruto._

"_Hmm? What do you want Naruto?" she sensed he was about to say something about him when… _

"_You miss him, don't you?" Her only response was a small nod. He understood why, and at the same time didn't. _

"_I'm going for a walk, if anybody needs me; you know were I'll be." He looked somewhat remorse as she left the room around 9:30 am. _

She came out her trance after a while. She realized she had been out here wandering around for nearly two hours. She was a little tired after being up all night: she still cried for him to return safely and tell her he loves her, to hold her, to kiss her. She shook the image of his handsome face out of her head. No. She told her self this to try and keep from total corruption. It never worked; it only made her want him even more.

She finally sat down under a blossoming tree and rested. 'He'll never come back for me. His hunger for power was so strong; I know I shouldn't miss him after what he did to me; knocking me out like that and putting me on a park bench in the middle of the night were _anyone _might happen to stumble upon me. But, I can't seem to stop loving him, I pored my heart out to him and all he ever thought of me was an annoying little girl. Winning and complaining; just another "fan girl" as he called it.'

"I'm all alone, he left me, said it was for my own good. To protect me, he said I had to stay or _they_ might come and destroy _anything or anyone _that is precious to him. I miss him so much."

The tree she had been sitting under had yet to shed its blossoms. It was a single cherry blossom so beautiful it gave her hope when it floated ever so gently onto her lap over her crossed hands. She noticed a small piece of paper tied to it on the stem.


	2. At the Ramen Stand

Chapter two: At the Ramen Stand

"NARUTO! Naruto! Naruto, where are you!" The beautiful girl, no, she wasn't a girl anymore, she was a young woman.

'Sakura-chan? What the heck?' the young blonde ninja thought to his self. 'There is no way…she sounds, no, it couldn't be. Did she actually sound…happy? After five miserable years for her, why now?' He started looking around for were that sweet voice he had heard calling his name.

"There you are Naruto! I've been looking all over for you! I should have known you would be at the ramen stand!" She was somewhat surprised at the astonished look on his face.

His jaw was almost touching the table top of the bar he was sitting at. She was completely curious about his expression toward her. He looked, ah, what was the word for it? Ah yes, completely dumbfounded.

"Naruto? What's a matter with you? You act like you've seen a ghost." He finally realized what was going on and mumbled what sounded something like 'oh, right'.

"Sakura-chan. What's up with _you_? You sound, happy. That's new; I haven't heard you sound like that in over five years!" That's when he spotted the pale pink sakura flower behind her ear. "Where'd ya get that from? Tell me Lee didn't give it to you. Oh please tell me it wasn't him _stalking _you again was he? I'm gonna ki-"

"Naruto! That's mean. You shouldn't be so rude." He looked at her with his famous 'Naruto-has-absolutely-no-idea-what-is-going-on look'

**Inner-Sakura "Alright Naruto! I so agree with you about Bushy-Brow!"**

Sakura 'Great, you're back. Could you do me a favor by just going away?'

**Inner-Sakura "No. I can't and I won't so there!"**

Sakura 'What ever.'

"Sakura-chan, I asked where you got the flower." She was looking down and crying, not sad tears, but ones of joy and happiness. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong? Why are you crying Sakura-chan?" He looked quizzically at her.

"Nothing's wrong Naruto. I'm just so happy. When I was in those gardens today the tree I was sitting under had yet to shed it's blooms and so when this flower floated down onto my lap, I noticed this note tied onto it." She extended the note out to him in her outstretched hand. "Here." She said handing him the folded-up piece of paper.

The semi-worried look on his face faded quickly as he read the three short sentences it held. His face grew very bright. "Sakura, you don't think…?"

"Ya, I do." The look on her face was completely serious. She was certain he felt the same way about it. He did.

"I can't believe it! We have to tell EVERYBODY! Oh, man! I can't wait! Hey Hina-" WHAM! She had struck him on the head with her fist. Hard. One word-ouch. "What was that for! That hurt! Are you nuts!" He yelled mainly because of the unusual smacking on his head. She hadn't done this since he had left. And dang! It hurt even worse than ever before.

"You dobe! I said I don't want anyone to know." This was not Sakura's sweet and (usually) kind voice. This voice was his. No, not Naruto's voice, it belonged to a much more powerful being.

"Sakura?" Naruto whispered, astonished at what had just happened. Neither one of them had sensed a chara. In fact, they didn't even see a face or body at that. "What just happened?" She shrugged shaking with her jade eyes wide open. She had went from happy to crying with joy to anger (focused on Naruto's head XD) to shear fright. "W… w… was…was that…I'm… just hearing things…right?"

"Come on Sakura-chan lets go home, it's getting dark. I would make sure to lock your door tonight, since you, well, are so vulnerable." This is wear he made his 1st mistake. She let him walk her to her house. She acted as if what he had said didn't bother her a bit. She completely caught him off guard when she leaned in for a kiss. Since he liked her he wasn't anticipating the huge slap that marked his face for at least an hour afterwards. Here's what had happened-

"_Goodnight Sakura-chan." He was shocked but excited when she put her hand on the back of his neck. She leaned forward as if to kiss him._

"_Close your eyes Naruto-san" He did as was told immediately when she requested it. She had NEVER added the suffix 'san' to his name before. Even though he didn't have the privilege and honor, she had added it. As soon as he had closed his eyes… SMACK! No, not a kissy smack, a slap smack. _

"_OUCH! Sakura! What was that for!" He loudly fussed. "That REALLY hurt! Oh crap." Here he made his 2nd mistake. He had showed her how much she had managed to hurt him._

"_Am I still vulnerable Naruto? I thought that a Hokage-to-be would have seen through that. Oh well, I'll just laugh my head off when Neji or Lee gets it. Maybe even Gaara."_

"_Goodnight Sakura-chan" he said weakly. "Night Naruto." She said mockingly. Little did she know that the small amount of time something, anything really, could have slipped through the open door undetected._

As she was crawling into bed she fell fast asleep. She dreamed a nightmare about the creepy encounter at the ramen stand. She heard that voice, _his_ voice. She felt something touching her long pink hair. She reached for the kunai she had under her pillow. But then…

"Don't do that Sakura. Let it go", a kunai was held up to her throat. "Don't even yell. You'll regret it. Don't try to hurt me." That voice.

a.n.: Got cha again! I love doing cliff hangers. It's so fun to leave ya hanging. JK peoples. Don't get mad. Just wait for Chapter 3! X-D


	3. A Cold Encounter A Warm Welcome

Chapter three: A Cold Encounter; A Warm Welcome

She gasped as she felt the kunai release its hold on her. She looked up at the outline of the figure above her. It seemed so…familiar.

"Sakura, I've missed you." The voice was not Naruto's, or Neji's, or Lee's. It had to be _him_. She flung herself at the figure. She embraced herself around his neck in a tight hug. He returned the gesture in a less suffocating way. She started crying with overwhelming joy.

"SA…sakura…I…can't…breath…let...go." She immediately released her grip on him. He gasped for air. While she was letting him catch his breath she walked over and turned on a lamp. It was by all means him. He had grown even more handsome; excepting the torn and stained clothes he had on.

"Sasuke, I've missed you too. We need to go and tell Naruto and everyone else! Come on. Let's go and get Naruto now! I'm sure he would lo-"

"Sakura, tell me how early is it? Hum? It's two am in the morning. We have all had to live with each other before and know it's impossible to wake him up in the middle of the night without food. Although, it would be fun to watch him freak at the touch of a kunai at him. I could see him trashing around and ending up hurting himself." She laughed at the thought of this and stopped when she saw the look on Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke, what's a matter? You look famished. Come on, I'll fix you something to eat." At this offer his face automatically lit up. He never was usually hungry. But he now looked skin and bone if you looked really hard at the dirty clothing. She went down stairs and came back up with a bad of crackers. "Sorry, just grabbed something. Hope its ok." He nodded with a small smile. "It's fine Sakura, just fine." She started to blush but stopped herself.

"Um, Sasuke, I have some of your old clothes at Naruto's house. We can get them tomorrow. He had them altered so that they might fit if you ever came back, and you did. He is as tall as you now. My dad leaves a pair of his clothes in the guest closet. You can wear his stuff for now. We can go shopping tomorrow. Sound good?" He made a simple nod and headed for the guest room. When she saw him come out of the room in the pajamas (shorts and a baggy t-shirt) carrying a blanket she stopped him.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? You sleep in the guest bedroom, not the couch." He walked toward her and leaned in, he gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "Good night" he said, turning around and disappearing into the dark room. "Good night Saskue-kan." She went back to sleep.

"Morning, did you sleep well? Uh, Sakura, get up. Hello? Are you still there? Wake up." He gently shoved her side. She didn't even stir. 'Must have kept her up too late, I knew I should of just came in the morning.' He looked at the innocence and beauty that lay sleeping peacefully before him. He stroked her long pink hair which had grown back in the last five years he had been gone. He hoped she had remembered that he had come in the middle of the night and that she didn't flip out when she saw him. He went in the other room and looked at photos and the like. He got bored and decided to surprise her with the attempt of making breakfast. He knew that one of two things would wake her if he was cooking.

The first being she would smell pancakes and come downstairs to see what was cooking.

The second: more probable to occur- the smoke alarm going off. It would scare the crap out of her. She would be running down stairs freaking out to see her kitchen in flames and Sasuke just standing there. But for the record he would prefer the first option over the second.

He read the directions on the box of mix carefully. 'Oh crap,' he thought 'this is gonna be hard.' He mumbled something quietly under his breath and started to make the pancakes. He heard the lightest footsteps coming from up stairs then he heard water running. 'Must be in the shower' he thought.

"Good morning Sasuke. How did you sleep?" He almost fainted when she hadn't added the 'kan' to the end of his name. He wanted so badly to hear her say it. To still show some feeling for him is all he wanted. His outward appearance didn't look at all like he felt inside. He looked calm and happy toward her. Her face was warm and bright. Some of her hair was dripping on her clothes. She hadn't blow-dried it yet.

"I slept fine. How about you? I made some pancakes for breakfast." She giggled at the thought of him trying to cook. She new he hadn't looked in the freezer, because there was some pre-made-stick-in-the-microwave pancakes.

"Um, Sasuke, look in the freezer before you start to burn my house down. Ok?" He merely gave her a playful death glare. She lost all self control here and started to laugh uncontrollably. Naruto was about to knock on the door to get her, because Hinata wanted her help with TenTen. But she was trying to keep TenTen from ripping Neji from limb to limb for insulting her; so she couldn't make it. He didn't happen to hear what was _really_ going on inside.

**Naruto's point of view:**

**Earlier that morning-**

_RING!RING!RING! "Hello?__Yes, this is Hinata." Naruto looked over at Hinata, the girl he finally decided to ask out this morning. She had always liked him, just to shy to talk to him, that's all. She had almost silver eyes, with black hair about mid-length. She was very pretty. He saw the pale look on her face as she talked into his phone. _

"_Ai-ya! I'll be right over as soon as I can. Try to keep her calm, we don't want any fatalities over something so harmless." He looked on at her with huge eyes. 'Fatalities' Wait, she had talked to Ino before she had come over to eat ramen with him and watch a movie. 'Hey, wait a minute, how did Ino get my number! (Sweat drop) I don't even want to know.' _

"_Naruto can go and tell her. I'll head over to help control Neji. She'll kill him if we don't hurry. Ok, bye Ino." She hung up the phone and looked at him with those beautiful silver eyes. 'Oh no, not the puppy-dog face.' _

"_Naruto, could you stop by Sakura's house and tell her to go over to Neji's as soon as she can. TenTen was insulted by Neji in a very rude way. She is swinging at him and managed to hurt him pretty good. Ino's trying to hold her. Neji is passed out on the floor. We need Sakura. Hurry. I'll see you there. Ok?" he nodded his head and walked out the door, kissing her lightly on the cheek; she blushed. Why did she have to be so darn cute?_

**When he arrives at Sakura's home-**

_He heard a mad giggling from outside the door followed by some guy saying, "where did those come from?' _

"_They were there the entire time. You would have found them sooner if you had bothered to look." This was Sakura's voice. But the other?_

"_Really? You're joking right? How could I have missed those? How about we clean up this mess and use these." This came from the male voice, hum, sounded sort of familiar._

"_No we already have these out, we'll just have to make do. Now give me that." He heard a banging of pots and pans. He heard a scream and then a muffled scream and kicking against doors on cabinets. He heard a grunt as if she had managed to kick the person._

**End of flash-back; back to the actual time and place of this world that they live in-**

KNOCK, KNOCK. "Sakura, are you ok? I'm coming in. I'll save you!" he ran toward the door with the intent of breaking it down; we'll just say it didn't work to well.

"Naruto?" Too late. She had opened the door causing him to run in and fly over the couch and on to Sasuke's lap. He didn't stay there too long.

"GET OFF DOBE!" Sasuke was standing up to knock him off.

"SASUKE-TEME! YOU'RE BACK!" Before they could get a good quarrel going Sakura jumped in.

"Naruto! What in the world do you want!"

A.n. - Not so much a cliffy. But you still enjoyed the extremely long chapter right? It took me almost 4 hours to write this chapter with all that stuff. I marjory wanted to keep writing. Well more to come soon.


	4. He's a Gonner

Chapter four: He's a Goner

After the loud blonde had been thrown from the dark haired teen's lap and onto the floor he jumped back up and started chattering away about why Sakura needed to go over to Neji's immediately. She moaned and reached for her jacket, it had been raining and was cold and wet.

"Sasuke, you coming with me and Naruto?" she questioned looking at him with her brows slightly raised. Naruto looked down at the floor and then to the door as if to say 'hurry up'.

"Ya, let me go and get some clothes. Naruto where are my clothes? I can't go around in _this._" Naruto looked quizzically at him as if in thought.

"Ya, I have some of your old clothes. Come on, I have them in a trunk in the closet. Now hurry." As they were heading out the door Sakura grabbed his arm. "Here, take it." She had handed him a jacket her dad had up in the guest room. He nodded and took it.

When they arrived at Neji's house and heard the yelling and rolling around and hitting things. Sakura opened the door and ducked as a plate went flying over her head about three seconds later.

They looked in to find an unconscious Neji sprawled out on the floor half way on the couch with a slight amount of drool coming out of a corner of his open mouth.

"SAKURA! I'm so glad to see you. Who is that behind you? TenTen, drop that book!" The figure ducking behind Sakura had Naruto behind him. He gave Naruto a death glare, warning him not to tell Ino that he was here.

"Ino, you remember him don't you? Hey Hinata, how about you? Recognize him? Come on, it's Sa-" She was cut off.

"SASUKE!" The three girls yelled all together. "Sasuke, is that really you?" About now Neji started to wake.

"What the heck! Uchiha go keep TenTen away. Wait, Uchiha, why are you here?" Neji was making his wake upstairs trying to keep TenTen busy with Sasuke's sudden upturn.

Ok, I'm sure you're wondering what had caused TenTen to try and completely destroy the guy she likes. Well…

**Flashback-**

"_Ok, TenTen, Lee, let's try that again." This was the cold voice of Neji. TenTen and Lee moaned as they set up again- the 14th time this morning. As they were setting targets up Neji had asked TenTen to set some up in the trees. She agreed, not showing how tired of this she was. _

_As she was setting up the targets a hawk that had been setting in hiding flew under her and caught her off guard. Before she knew it she was falling 100 feet in the air. _

_Meanwhile Neji and Lee were walking under this tree setting more targets, when out of nowhere they heard an ear-piercing cream, and WHAM! _

"_TENTEN! GET OFF!" Neji was under her in a bad way. When she had landed she found herself laying on top of him with their faces almost touching, more precisely their lips. Neji, in all respect, would have taken advantage of the situation and kissed her right then and there, but Lee was there. So, all he really could do was yell at her to get off._

"_I CAN'T BELIVE YOU CAN'T SET UP A STUPID TARGET WITHOUT FALLING OUT OF A TREE! GET OFF!" she jumped off as fast as she could. "You jerk, I can't believe you! The least you could do was say, "TenTen, are you alright? Are you hurt?' but no, you have to start yelling at me you jerk!" His face went from blushing ever so slightly, to pale, to an angry shade of red._

"_ME! I wasn't the one who can't even focus my chara to my feet and set up a target by pinning it to a tree! And furthermore, I can't believe you couldn't outdo Lee in a simple chara technique we learned like five years ago. Hey, don't look at me like that. TenTen…"_

"_Get back here you coward! Don't you run from me! I'm gonna get you for this you j-" He had started to back up and then to run when he saw the weapon mistress come at him with a kunai. And at this they gave chase and about 3 minutes later arrived at his house and she dropped the kunai and tackled him. Luckily enough for him Ino was walking by and witnessed the whole thing. She was holding TenTen back while she was still trying to throw him threw the window. It went on like this for another 30 min. ok to wrap it up this is were Ino calls Hinata, she isn't home so she tries Naruto's house. Bing! She tells her to come over and, well you know the rest._

**_End Flashback-_**

SLAM! Neji had made it upstairs in one piece and was safely locked in his room; he had slammed the door shut.

"I'll get you later you jerk. You'll have to come out sometime! So how are you Sasuke? Sakura are you two going out? Oh, hi Naruto. Hinata is over there." Naruto blushed and walked over to her. Sakura was pale. Sasuke had his mouth slightly open. But he quickly shut it as he saw Naruto whisper something in Hinata's ear and she giggled as he looked over at him and sneered.

"I'm fine and we're not going out Ino." Sasuke said moodily.


	5. I’ll protect you with My Life

Chapter five: I'll protect you with My Life

"So um, can we go now since Neji's butt's safe? I mean, you have things under control right Ino?" Sakura was looking as if Sasuke hasn't even come back.

She looked around the room. "Well, since we're not needed, I'll be leaving then." Sasuke caught the somewhat disappointed tone in her voice as she smiled and said "Bye Ino, Hinata, and TenTen. See you later." She turned around and walked out the door not making eye-contact with anyone.

When she got inside her house she went into her room shut the door and lay on her bed and cried herself to sleep. She was whimpering about how he didn't care about anything and about how he wasn't worth her time and she should just forget about him. She got up after about three hours and walked over to her dresser and picked up the note she had received yesterday.

She read it teary-eyed and half-way crying while the other half trying to talk as normal as possible while she read off the short note-

S-s-sakura,

I'll be… back… soon as I can. I …really …m-m-missed you. Don't tell.

-S.U.

Of course this is how he wrote it-

Sakura,

I'll be back soon as I can. I really missed you. Don't tell.

-S.U.

She wadded up the note and started crying furiously, she slammed it into the trash-can. "He, he doesn't even care about me! I don't even think he wants to, to even be…be, my friend!" She shoved her face in her pillow to try and dry her tears.

"I really do care about you." She looked up bleary-eyed and angry. "I don't want you in my house! GET OUT! NOW!" She started crying with her head on her knees which were pulled together in a sitting position.

"I will do no such thing, not unless you can actually mean what you say. You just don't get it. Sakura, I… I…I'll always protect you with my life." At this she looked up then down again as he walked over from the window he had entered in about 2 hours and 45 minutes ago. He had completely seduced his chara down to undetectable, even though she would have known he was there if she hadn't been crying her eyes out. He had listened to her the entire time she had been ranting about how mean and cold he was.

He had tolerated the entire thing with out moving out of position once. He had sit there and watched her cry, sleep, cry, trash the note, cry, be utterly surprised by him, and cried some more.

He walked over to her and sat down on her bed. He crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. He sat without a word to her for almost two hours, just holding on to her. Keeping her calm, she turned around and leaned on him with her face on his chest. She soon fell asleep on him. He was getting tired too so he lay back on her bed and with her still laying on him he fell to sleep.

He woke up and looked at the clock- 9:56 pm. 'Great' he mumbled. 'Just what I need- this sleeping beauty on me' he thought. He looked at the beautiful pink-haired girl that had mistaken as a pillow (just a REALLY buff pillow). He studied the tear-stained cheeks and where her mascara had run down her face. He did a simple clone justo and made a clone. It did it as quite as he could, she stirred but didn't wake. He had the clone go down stairs and had it get a wet cloth for him. After it did this he made it disappear. He cleaned he face with the wet wash cloth. He himself went to sleep a while later.

She woke up after a while and saw the handsome

"I love you Sasuke." His face went pale as he realized she had said that out loud and she didn't know he heard her.

"Sakura?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was"

"Oh, gomen didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine."

"I need to stretch"

"Ok, well since you're up…" Her eyes widened. "I'll just be going."

"No. I mean, Please don't. Look, I need to go get some pajamas on. Go put on yours, that is, if you don't want to sleep in that." He nodded and they both headed off to change (in separate rooms for all you pevrs.). About five minutes later they were both asleep. She was snuggled up on his arm. He had his other arm (the one that wasn't numb due to lack of circulation) on her waist.


	6. An Idea Worth Following

Chapter 6: An Idea Worth Following

"yawn Good morning. Wait, where is she? " He started by looking around in the walk-in closet. 'Not there, maybe in the kitchen,' he thought to himself.

He walked down stairs and saw that nobody was there. 'Where in the world is she? I'm not gonna just leave and not tell her. I hope she's ok.'

He looked all over the house. He decided to look outside. She wasn't there. 'Might as well get something to eat' he told himself and walked into the kitchen. 'What's this? A note?' he thought picking up the piece of paper that was folded in half. It must be for him because it said his name on it.

Sasuke,

I decided as a welcome back party us and all our (mainly mine ;D) friends should go on a camping trip this weekend.

I'm gonna invite everybody. Well, that is our age. (Like I'm gonna invite that pervert Kakashi) My parents own a clearing

where we used to go camping a lot during the summer. Go ahead and head over to Naruto's, you get to go shopping!

Well better go invite everybody. I'm inviting Gaara and his sister, Temari.

Sakura

P.S. - Nobody has a mission or training this week. Yay! Make sure to get some recreation clothes for the both of you.

We'll be gone for a whole week! This is gonna be so much fun!

'Great', he thought, 'a whole week with gaara and all those other dobes out in the middle of nowhere'.

He made his way over to the pantry and grabbed the toaster and bread.

**Sakura's point of view (before she left the house)-**

'Huh, what the! Oh, ya, now I remember. I wish I could show him how much we all really missed him. I have an idea, ya, let's go on a camping trip. That's it! We can go camping with all our friends as a sort-of 'Welcome Back Sasuke!' party. Perfect. Aw he looks so cute, his hairs all messed up and he just looks so peaceful. Well better go and invite everybody.' At this she carefully crawled out of bed not making the slightest little noise as not to wake him. She headed to the door and grabbed an outfit on her way out. She took a quick shower and changed.

At the door she murmured "bye Sasuke-kun." After this she left her house subsequent to leaving a note to him on the counter saying where she was going and why.

KNOCK, KNOCK. "Naruto, are you home, it's Sakura." She heard a person coming to the door then it was opened revealing a tired looking Naruto.

"Huh? Oh, Hi Sakura-chan, please come in. Have a seat." He was being very polite today, weird. She looked over to an, oh so tired Hinata flipping through movies. She looked around and saw Neji and TenTen, both exhausted too.

"Hi sakura, what's up?" TenTen asked stifling a yawn.

"Not much; what were you guys doing? And why do you all look so dang tired?" she replied with a look of interest.

"Nothing, 'cept stay up all night watching movies together and then put ice down whoever's shorts who fell asleep first. Guess who fell asleep first." TenTen replied.

"Naruto?"

"Nope, Neji did. You should have seen the look on his face! Priceless!" she said with a look of utter charm and sarcasm.

"Hilarious; Naruto, could you and Neji take Sasuke shopping today? I need to go and invite everyone to my campout/welcome back party. Get some recreation clothes. Hinata, TenTen, come with me to invite people. This is gonna be so much fun!" Neji and Naruto walked out the door, but not before asking if they were invited.

"Duh, why wouldn't you guys come? You are like his best friends!" At this they walked out and headed out onto the porch to wait for Sasuke.

Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen walked out the door to go and invite all their friends.

After they were done telling people when and where to meet and what to bring the decided to go buy some recreation clothes at the mall. Sakura's cell rang and she answered it.

"Hello? This is Sakura."

"Hey, we're done shopping. We are gonna go back to my place and watch a movie. Sasuke is gonna drop his stuff over at your house, is that ok?"

"Sure Naruto thanks a lot."

"K, well bye, see you in a bit."

"Ok, bye." She hung up the phone and made their way into the stores. Aw, how they loved shopping!

**Several hours later (with a heck of a lot less money, and lots of shopping bags)**

RING! RING! RI- "Hello, this is Naruto speaking." Said the loud blonde.

"Naruto-kun, come over with the guys and help us with our bags, please." It was Hinata, she actually hadn't stuttered.

"Sure, Hinata-chan, be there in a minute hunn." She blushed then sat down on a bench with her friends.

**15 minutes later!-**

"Hurry up Neji, we don't have all day." TenTen was helping Neji carry some two people tents to the truck bed.

"I'm hurrying TenTen, be patient ok? I'm still mad about the ice down my pants and staying up till three am in the morning watching horror movies and chick flicks." She scoffed and said "Fine". They loaded up the last of the tents and the bags and drove home.

Sasuke and Sakura where dropped off along with their bags; all 13 of them on her door-step. In a week they would all meet at the village gates and depart to go camping.

**A.n. - Ok, umm, I was completely bored when I wrote this. So, hope you like it. Umm, I might actually go to bed before 11 tonight. YAY! Sleep. So, err, just wait for chapter 7 while I sort out my ideas. Until then.**


	7. At the Gates of the Village Onward!

**Chapter seven: At the Gates of the Village- Onward!**

"Sasuke! Get up, we have to go and meet everybody at the gates. Come on sleepy-head." She said walking out the door of the guest room, after prodding him sharply with her finger until he woke up.

"Huh, what the-oh, morning Sakura. How come we have to leave so early?" he asked now awake fully.

"Because, we have to get there before everybody else does. It would look bad if the 'Guest of Honor' or the hostess, was late or not there first to welcome everybody. So, get your lazy butt out of bed and come on!" She said tapping her foot and walking out.

He got up and shut the door (with her safely outside) and got dressed. Five minutes later he came out in a dark-blue baggy-ish pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt that said 'CATION: CONTENTS MAY BE HOT' in white words outlined in black.

He walked down stairs to see a very cute looking Sakura shoving two large backpacks out the door along with seven tents big enough for only two people to fit comfortably in.

'Great, her and her friends are gonna play matchmaker are they?' Sasuke thought to himself smirking.

'**Score, dude you know how she's gonna pair you guys up.' Inner Sasuke was back.**

'Great, your back? Just what I need, a talking thing in my head'.

'**Hey, you're the one who is talking; seriously, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you.'**

'Whatever just leave me alone for now. And stop being so, so, random. I do not think like that. And I do not like her.'

'**Liar, you know you like her. Just tell her how you feel you baka, before she gives up on you. I know you love her.'**

'I don't love her, none the less like her.'

'**Liar, liar, pants on fire' the voice said mockingly. **

'I am not a liar!'

'**Hey, I'm you and you're me, so if I say you're in love with Sakura, that means you're in love with Sakura. Got it baka?'**

'Whatever, now go away.'

'**Say the magic word baka.'**

'Please'

'**Please what little baka?'**

'Please go away annoying little baka in my head.'

'**Fine, but I'll be back.'**

'Joy, I just can't wait.' Sasuke thought sarcastically.

"Sasuke, are you ok? You've been standing there for three minutes mumbling to yourself." Sakura's voice snapped him back to the present.

"Huh, oh ya, I'm good, need help with those bags?" He asked walking over and grabbing four tents and a backpack.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun, Naruto should be here any minute to help carry stuff. Why don't we go outside and wait for him?" He nodded and walked out the door before her, allowing her to set the alarm.

Five minutes later a very happy Naruto greeted them picking up a backpack and two tents. He had his hair spiked up like usual and had on a pair of ripped jeans and a plain burgundy shirt with a orange-gold colored dragon crawling up the right side of it.

"Good morning Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme. Here, Sakura, two tents for you, two tents for me, and three tents for the teme." Naruto said handing the said items to each other.

They each took what was given to them and started walking toward the gates to meet everyone. When they arrived no one was there yet. Sakura took out the guest list and tent pairings that she Ino, TenTen, Temari, and Hinata had made four days ago.

_Guest List with Tent Pairings,_

_Sasuke and Sakura in the blue tent_

_Naruto and Hinata in the orange tent_

_Neji and TenTen in the red tent_

_Shikamaru and Ino in the purple tent_

_Choji and Shino in the white tent_

_Gaara and Temari in the black tent_

_Lee and Kiba in the green tent_

She looked up and saw Neji, TenTen, and Hinata walking together towards them. Naruto walked over to Hinata and pecked her cheek lightly casing her to blush. Neji just looked away and stated to look at the surroundings. His outfit was a pair of dark jeans and a hunter green t-shirt. TenTen had on a sky blue Chinese top and a black pair of gauchos. Hinata had on a cut-off jeans and a blue t-shirt with a red jacket over it.

About three minutes later Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji showed up. Ino and Shikamaru hands intertwined. Choji off in his own world lost in his bag of chips.

Choji was wearing what he was always wearing. Shikamaru too. Ino had on a pair of shorts and a tight fitting purple t-shirt with a button up collar.

Then Gaara and his sister, Temari came out from around a corner. Gaara wearing a faded and torn pair of jeans with a white shirt spattered with a blue colored paint explosion design on it. His red hair messed up as usual. Temari was wearing a pair of kaki caprices with a comfortable looking lavender shirt with a white flower on it.

Kiba came around with Shino. Kiba had on some normal jeans (a/n: well it's about time someone did!) and a white t-shirt with one of those iron-on pictures of Akumaru on it.

Next came Lee who was wearing his never changing spandex suit. Gross.

Everyone had welcomed each other and Sakura made sure everyone was here and with their supplies. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Gaara were each given a tent to carry along with their pack. Everyone else just carried one of the overstuffed backpacks.

"Ok, everyone, listen up! It's gonna be a long hike, probably about three to fours to get there, if you're carrying a tent and get tired hand it off to somebody else. We don't want to have to carry somebody's unconscious body for hours. Ok, let's go!" Sakura finished her little speech and they set off. She and the other girls talking together and having a good time. The guys were quietly talking amongst themselves. Sometimes mumbling about why they agreed to this in the first place.

x:X:xx:X:x

A/n: Ok, so how did you like this chapter? Love it? Like it? Needs improvements? Please review. You wouldn't get anything new if I don't get some feedback! So, take the time to push that cute little purple button and help others not to be forced to wait a week for the next chapter. If I get over 10 reviews by 7/21/06 I will post chapter 8 up tonight as well. So, take 20 seconds out of your day to please review for this newbie author. PLEASE! I really need some inspiration. I need that warm fuzzy feeling of knowing that I made someone happy with my writings so please take the time to review and make my day.

Please and thank you, CherryBlossom2


	8. We’re Here!

A/n: Hey! Just wanted to give a BIG shout out to all my awesome reviewers! I love you guys! You rock! I was very happy with all my feedback and hope I continue to earn it! Well, love ya guys and back to the story! Thanks a billion times over! (I would run out of room to type all my 'thanks a lot' so this will have to do!)

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, why would you be reading this when you could be watching it? Think about it.

Chapter Eight:

We're Here!

It had been four long excruciating hours since the group of teens had departed from the village. The females hadn't stopped talking for over five minutes at a time. Astonishingly, Hinata was also deeply engrossed on the current conversation about how they should pick guys for boyfriends.

"Well, I think he should be tall, dark, and extremely handsome." Sakura was making sure to be heard by the girls' male companions. Sasuke's right eyebrow twitched nervously.

"No way, I think he should be able to speak his mind and care about others and not be so self-centered." Hinata was proceeding without stopping once to stutter. She had almost completely kicked the habit.

"Whatever, you're all wrong. I believe the ideal man is handsome, charming, anti-ice block, and funny." Temari was plainly expressing a side of her self in a manner no one had yet to see. All eyes were mockingly upon her as there was hardly any guy with them that could fit that description excepting maybe Kiba, who was defiantly not the hottest guy around, nor charming, but he could surprise you occasionally.

"Well, we know I'm a martial girl and I prefer say… dark hair and eyes, smart, charming, good looking, anything else I could add to be more irresistible." Ino was clearly _trying_ to depict Shikamaru, whom she had been dating for a good three years now. The others either looked like they were going to vomit or plainly rolled their eyes. Ino wasn't fazed.

"Well, I really don't care so much what he looks like, but how he acts. I want someone who understands me and accepts me for who I am. I don't want to pretend to be somebody I'm not around him. I want to be able to understand him and help him improve in whatever way he can." They were pretty much all amazed at what TenTen had just portrayed of her ideal guy. She was trying secretly to describe Neji without any lead on that she liked, no sorry, loved him.

"Great, you girls just go on out there and find that perfect guy. Say, we can just drop you all off at the next gas station. Oh, ya, wait, we can't because we're out in the middle of nowhere and me and they guys can go on home. Ok Sakura? Tell me when you're do fantasizing." Sasuke was starting to let the heat get a hold of him.

All were quiet so they continued this way for another thirty or so minutes before having the crap scared out of them when Sakura yelled out loud indicating that they had arrived.

"We're here! Come on, ok guys set up camp." The guys and gals started pitching tents and Naruto and Kiba went with Lee to get fire wood.

Another hour later it was getting dark and all the tents were set and a fire lit. They decided on having hotdogs followed by smores. They all sat around the campfire sitting, talking, eating, even Gaara was having a good time (a/n: ya, didn't I warn you of ooc? Well, this is after his demon is gone so… believable) It was now around ten and everyone was starting to get a little bored.

"Hey, why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Hinata nodded in agreement to a very persuasive TenTen.

"I think it would be a great idea! You guys in?" Ino was obviously challenging the guys. They all nodded and formed a circle.

"Well TenTen, since it was your idea, you go first." Sakura wasn't excepting what was next to come.

"Sakura, since you are so confident, truth or dare?" TenTen was being a little evil tonight. Sakura looked around wondering which would be the safest answer seeing as she was surrounded by a group of teenagers.

"How about truth."

"Ok, who do you like?"

"Umm, Sasuke." She was sort of mad seeing as everybody all ready new this.

"Ok, well my turn, uh, Gaara."

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to… buy Naruto 20 bowls of ramen when we get back." He groaned and nodded his head.

"Thank you Sakura-chan! Thanks a lot!" a very happy Naruto was producing a smile so large it appeared to be ripping the corners of his mouth. 'So weird how he can do that' she thought to herself.

"Ok, so I guess it's my turn. Neji, kiss panda here." He said indicating toward TenTen.

Neji groaned and leaned over and kissed her for about 10 seconds before releasing her. She tried REALY hard to hide her blush. Didn't happen. A red blush captured her cheeks and claimed them. A light pink blush crept across his unnoticed by most.

"Uchiha, truth or dare?" Neji had regained his semi-cold demeanor.

"Truth, I'm not scared of you." He was being as plain as a board.

"Ok, who do you like as more than a friend?"

"Sakura. Why do you ask?" Everyone's jaw dropped to the ground anime-style. Sakura blushed like mad.

"Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare! Believe it!" he said with a grin. His face went very pale as Sasuke

"Ok, you and Hinata go in that tent for five minutes." Naruto and Hinata both went pale.

"Wha-what? N-no way, yo-you must be kidding r-right S-Sasuke?" Naruto was defiantly nervous.

They both got up and went inside the tent.

They just stood there for about a minute looking anywhere but at each other. Then it hit her, literally. Ino had pushed her from though the fabric of the little tent. She fell right onto of him. The next thing she knew her lips were captured in a simple kiss. She felt like fainting right then and there, but managed to restrain herself.

"Sorry Naruto-kun. It was an accident. Someone pushed me and-" He had held his finger up to her lips to quiet her. She obeyed being silent to hear what he had to say.

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault. Besides it's no problem." He said simply. Her head fell forward on his shoulder, it was now or never.

"NarutoIrealylikeyouasmorethanafriendbutIwastooscaredtotellyoubeforedoyoulkemetoo?" She panted as she got the last part out.

"Uh, what did you say? I have to tell you something Hinata; I really like you as more than a friend. Will you be my girlfriend?" He was being very sincere.

"Ya, I'll be your girlfriend. Oh, Naruto-kun, I have liked you since we were very little." She was blushing shades of red beyond any comprehension.

He kissed her on her cheek and proceeded to get up. They got out of the tent holding hands. Every guy there started to chuckle lightly while there were exchanges of 'oos' and 'awws' from the girls.

"Choji, truth or dare buddy?"

"Um, dare me."

"Ok, give me all of your chips; you don't get them back till tomorrow night."

"Fine." He looked as if he was about to cry as he brought over 13 bags of chips.

"Shikamaru, who do you like?"

"Ino, who else is as troublesome as her?" He said winking at her to keep her under control.

"TenTen, truth or dare panda bear?" he was trying to get under Neji's skin.

"Oh, dare me Shika." TenTen twirled her bangs with her index finger.

"Ok, you, Neji, tent, now. 7 minutes." Her jaw dropped. She would have to thank him for this later.

She and Neji walked into that the tent, well, sort of. She walked in first but was soon on the ground because a certain blonde shinobi that had placed a rock on the ground in front of him to make him trip. He succeeded and caused Neji to land on top of her. She immediately rolled him over so he was not on her.

She screamed when a suitcase fell on her back forcing her to stay where she was.

"Get off TenTen." His voice was slightly amused at their predicament.

"I can't, this stupid suitcase is on my back!" she didn't like this one bit.

He leaned up, capturing her lips in a kiss. She was slightly caught off guard and then realized what was going on. Neji Hyuuga, the human ice-block, incapable of showing any emotion at all, was kissing her! Why cold she handle deadly weapons but not boys? Oh, her life was sooooo complicated.

They walked out and TenTen sat down and faced Kiba.

"Truth or dare? I'm getting tired."

"Truth, little Miss Sleepy-head."

"If you had to choose which one? A new puppy or an old Akumaru?"

"An Akumaru any day. I love my dog!"

"Shino, what do you pick?"

"Dare me, I'm bored."

"Do you like somebody?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"You asked if I liked someone, not who, you have wasted your time Kiba."

"Lee, what do you choose?"

"I can handle any dare; my power of youth will shine!"

"Ok, let's see if we can't turn it down a notch on the 'shine', go jump in that creek." He smirked at this as Lee jumped into the creek and suddenly cried out in pain as he felt the ice-cold water pierce his skin.

He came back shivering and dripping wet. He looked over to the only 2 people who hadn't been questioned, Hinata and Temari.

"Hinata, truth or dare flower of youth?"

"Dare me Lee, I'm not intimidated." She was being cocky.

"Tell us who you love oh flower of youth."

"Naruto." She said it plain and simply, no stuttering, pausing or any of the like.

A/n: Hey all, I would like to give a shout out to all my AWSOME reviewers! I love you all. I would like to give a special shout out to FaIRy PrInceSS-17. You rock! She gave me some ideas to be seen in the next chapter. So, be nice to me and try and give me reviews. I would really appreciate it. I read all my reviews and thank you very much for sending them. So, please take a minute out of your day to click that pretty purple button that says, 'Go'. Take the time to tell me it you hated it, loved it, ideas are always welcome. I hope you enjoyed,

Yours truly,

CherryBlossom2


	9. Campfire Stories from Gaara

A/n: THANK YOU PEOPLE! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! I loved all my reviews! Well, sorry I forgot Temari's truth or dare so we will just pick up there. That good with everybody? Well, ok, if not deal with it.

Disclaimer: I own my story. I don't own the charters. I don't own Naruto. But, hey, I wish I did.

Disclaimer: I don't own the ghost story in here. But, I did make up the end to where it might sort-of be a SLIGHT reference to Naruto's fox spirit.

Chapter Nine:

Campfire Stories from Gaara

It was nearing about 11 pm and they group of campers was getting a little tired. They had been playing truth or dare and it was about to be Temari's turn. The group of ninja teens was getting sleepy from hiking four and a half long hours and then staying up all night.

"Temari, what do you want? Truth or dare?" Hinata was about to nod off in the middle of the game while she was asking the last question.

"Dare me; I can handle anything you throw at me, if I can stay awake that is." Temari's blonde head was slightly dipping back and forth.

"Ok, umm, come here." Temari walked over to Hinata and her face went pale after hearing what she had whispered in her ear.

"You have GOT to be kidding me, right? I'll be killed if I do that!"

"No, I'm not; plus, you said you could handle anything I throw at you, remember?" Hinata was smirking an evil grin.

"I'm gonna get you for this later." Temari walked over to Gaara and pinched his cheeks shaking his head from side to side.

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing there is? You are just as cute as a teddy bear!" Temari was using that "Auntie Marge" type voice that older people use to baby you.

Gaara looked at her in sheer disbelief at was happening to him. His faced turned red from the pinching of his cheeks. The guys started laughing their heads off, even Sasuke, Neji, and even Shikamaru.

The girls were cooing saying things like "Aww, how adorable!" or "I want to take that teddy home!" and, "Isn't he cute!" also the undeniable "Aww" every girl does when something like this happens.

Temari walked back to her seat with strait face acting like nothing had happened. 'I knew I shouldn't have done that. I have to share a tent with him, I'm gonna kill Hinata.' She thought to herself as she sat.

"So, since that over. What do you guys want to do now?" Lee was finally dried off from his previous dare to jump in a VERY cold creek by Shino.

"Well, how about a ghost story?" This was defiantly going to be creepy since Gaara was the one offering. Everyone gulped.

"O-ok, Gaara, g-go ahead." Said a nervous Naruto whose eyebrow was twitching uncontrollably. Everyone went ahead and sat by their tent mate. So if anyone faints, like Hinata for example, the tent buddy can just put them into bed.

"Well, here goes…this is the tale of the fox spirit." Gaara paused for effect, then continued.

"Once upon a time there was a merchant named Cyobei. He traveled often and he usually stayed at an inn called Ise-ya at Konosu in Saitama. He began a secret love affair with Ise-ya's daughter, and he promised that someday they would be legally married.

One night the Inn caught fire, and burned to the ground. The girl's father decided to move back to their hometown in Nagano, far away from Konosu. But the daughter was in love with Cyobei, and wrote passionate letters to him in secret, asking travelers to deliver them to him. She received no reply from him at all.

Broken hearted, she became vengeful. She went to a nearby shrine of Inari, patron god of merchants, and prayed for his death.

Meanwhile, the faithless Cyobei had lost interest in her, after hearing she had moved to a far away place. He simply forgot about her and the promises he'd made her. But then one day, as he was coming home, he found her waiting for him by a river. Far from welcoming her, he was astonished and afraid. "How did you ever get pass the border check?" he rudely demanded of her. The rejected girl grabbed him furiously by his jacket with both hands. "You promised you were going to marry me! You said so! Marry me right now or else!"

He was very embarrassed, and decided he should hide her at home until he could straighten things out, but his father was standing outside his house, talking to a neighbor. This was not the way to introduce her to his family, so later he secretly ask the neighbor "Just put her up at your place for the night, until I can decide what to do. If my father asks about her, just tell him something. Make up any kind of story you want."

But when they went to find her - she had vanished into thin air. He looked everywhere for her, frantic she would cause a scandal over him. Suddenly he began running, madly yelling "Kon! Kon!" and then fell to the ground, unconscious.

His family put him to bed and took care of him. When he regained consciousness, he spoke crazy things and it soon became clear to everyone that he had been possessed by a fox-spirit. He was ravenous and cried out for porridge. He ate bowl after bowl, and then settled down. The father asked the fox-spirit inside of Cyobei "Why do you possess my boy like this?"

"I'm a fox in so-and-so village in Nagano", said the fox spirit inside Cyobei. "I am the messenger of Inari. While Ise-ya ran an inn at Kohnosu, this man here became intimate with his innocent daughter and promised her he would marry her. She wrote love letters to him and he ignored her, until she prayed pitifully for Inari to strike him dead."

"But", continued the fox-spirit "This couple here, they're so young, why should they have to die? I disguised myself as Ise-ya's daughter and came here myself to visit this man, and to see for myself what kind of person he is. That's why I possess him. That's why I'm talking to you now like this. They really should be married, and I believe they'd make a wonderful match! Trust me. Cyobei should go to Nagano, or Ise-ya should send his daughter here."

Cyobei's father agreed then to the match and promised to send his son to Nagano to bring her home, if the fox-spirit would release him. But the clever fox-spirit demanded he put it in writing first, before he would release his hold on Cyobei. The father wrote his pledge in a letter, but the fox-spirit protested "It's too large to carry back this way. Write on a small piece of paper and put it in my ear." The father did so, and then the fox-spirit demanded a souvenir gift to bring back to Nagano, to be wrapped in a straw package and hung from his neck. So the father put the gift in straw wrapping and hung it from Cyobei's neck, and wrote his pledge on a small paper and put it in Cyobei's ear. The fox-spirit said "Farewell, I'm on my way to Nagano." Cyobei jumped up from his sick bed, ran for the gate and there he fell down unconscious.

They revived him with a cup of tea and he was himself again. But the letter and package had disappeared.

A week later it was found that she had disappeared, never to be seen again. Cyobei was devastated at her disappearance and knew he couldn't handle the fox sprit returning to take him as she had vanished. The fox had not arrived in time to tell her this news of her marriage. He new the only way to be wed to her was through spirit and he did not want to be taken by the fox.

He was so devastated he cast himself into the river and it is said that he still searches for his bride. His ghost will take over the body of a human every 100 years, as will the missing bride. If they ever meet again in their reincarnated forms, they will be guarded by the fox spirit. Cyobei and his bride's lost spirits will rest. But, until the two find each other, they will both be continually searching for each other, haunting the innocent for days at a time. Never allowing the villagers to forget what they have witnessed."

Gaara smairked at the outcome of his little story. All the girls were clinging on to a guy who in turn was holding the in a tight hug. Hinata was shivering like mad and almost started hyperventilating. Naruto had soothed her and she seemed a little relaxed, except for the fact that everybody has had the crap scared out of them. Even Neji and Sasuke seemed a little tense. TenTen was practically chocking Neji out of fear as was Sakura, except she was hugging Sasuke's waist.

"I-I'm gonna g-go to, to b-bed n-now. Co-coming N-Naruto-k-kun?" Hinata was stuttering. All the cockiness she had earlier had all faded and turned into sheer fright.

"Ok, come on Hinata." Naruto said helping her up, and leading her into the tent. The others followed suit.

About an hour later a small fire could be seen dwindling down to a small pile of ash, then completely out.

Naruto's POV after he and Hinata went into the tent-

"Hinata I'm gonna go outside while you change ok?" He said stepping out of the tent.

About two minutes later she said he could come in. They switched places, her going outside while he changed and then finally coming back in.

"Naruto-kun, that story seemed so real. It scared me. Gaara is really good. He seems like the kind of person who doesn't get scared by stories like that." She said crawling into her sleeping bag.

"Ya, he does doesn't he. Hinata, there is something I want to tell you. I-" he looked over at her, she was sound asleep.

'Oh, well, it can wait till morning' he thought. He got into his sleeping bag and just as he was about to fall asleep a voice popped into his head.

"**Oh, you enjoyed that little story didn't you Naruto." It was the voice of the Kyuubi, the demon fox that was housed in his body.**

"What do you want dumb fox?" Naruto was a little agitated at the fact that his inner demon wanted to start a conversation at midnight.

"**My dear boy, did that story not sound familiar? A least a little?" **

"No stupid fox, it didn't. What do you make of it? Don't try to tell me you enjoyed it? It scared Hinata-chan you dumb fox. Why would I like it if it scared her like that?"

"Hum, oh, I just liked the fact that I'm popular as an evil assistant taking over peoples bodies like I did back in the day." The Kyuubi chucked.

"Liar, you didn't do that. Maybe a cousin nut you sure as heck didn't."

"**How do you know this? Why do you think I'm lying?"**

"Because, Gaara said that this fox was smart dipstick. Now, I want to go to sleep. Goodnight dumb fox."

"**Whatever, goodnight stupid human" The Kyuubi subsided and let him sleep. **

A few hours later he heard moaning and woke to find a sweet covered Hinata having a terrible nightmare. She was tossing and turning in her sleep. He reached over to her and gently shook her.

He noticed tears coming down her cheeks fast and in large amounts. He shook her harder this time managing to wake her. She sprung forward at him, hugging his neck tightly, leaving hardly any space between them. She was crying on his shoulder hard. She was moving her head side to side as if shaking her head 'no'.

"Oh, sob Naruto, you're sob, sob alright! You're not sob that demon fox. sob, sob, sob I had the worst night-sob-mare that you, that you were the demon fox! sob, sob, sob, sob Oh, Naruto-kun, I was so scared!" She started crying. He held her in a hug rubbing her back to comfort her.

"Whatever gave you that idea Hinata-chan?" He said soothingly. No one except his teammate and sensei's knew about the REAL demon fox that was really inside him. He was not to tell anyone until the Hokage said so.

"Shh, it's ok Hinata. Calm down." He said rubbing her back more. Neji and TenTen had heard the noise and had come over to see that everything was ok.

"Is she ok Naruto?" said a concerned Neji. TenTen nodded indicating to him to respond to Neji.

"She had a nightmare that I was a demon fox. She'll be fine I think." She said stroking her hair.

"Well, ok then, go back to sleep then you two." Said a very concerned and tired TenTen as she and Neji walked out of the tent.

30 minutes later he had managed to get Hinata to fall back asleep. She lay down next to him with his arm around her waist so she would sleep well.

After another hour he fell asleep.

A/n" Ok, now give me some reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. I was really trying to find a good story but this ghost story was the best I could come up with after an hour of google-ing. So tell me if you loved it. Hated it. Want more of it. I try so hard so hard, I just can't quit it. Don't know what it is about this site. But, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I do. Please leave a review for me so I'll write more often. For all my reviewers out there, I will stay up till 3 am in the morning if that's what it takes to get this out to you guys who leave me reviews. I love you all,

CherryBlossom2


	10. Day One: A Scavengers Hunt!

A/n: Ok, some of you thought that Gaara's story wasn't that scary. Well, I agree with you. BUT, the fact that Naruto has the demon fox, Kyuubi, inside of him, and Hinata doesn't know about it, I thought it would be fun to kind of make it into a nightmare for her. She was seeing the Kyuubi taking over Naruto into the four tails. She is scared of Naruto becoming possessed with some sort of demonic spirit. She sort of thinks that he might be the person it was sealed inside, but she doesn't want to believe it. Get it?

She is afraid that Naruto might be housing the Kyuubi against his will, even though he is. She fears that if this is true, which it is, he might be overpowered and go on a massacre. She is scared of the Kyuubi which we will see her in a bad situation later on where she has to face her fears. But until then, I hope you understand.

Chapter Ten:

Day One: A Scavengers Hunt!

"Sasuke, let go of me, you're crushing my ribs!" Sakura was not in a good mood. In the middle of the night she had woken up with visions of Naruto's Kyuubi taking control over him and corrupting him. She had moved only about a foot closer to Sasuke when, out of nowhere his arm came flying over and pulls her in for a bone-crushing hug. She had tried to tell him to let go but with no luck, he was out-cold.

It was now about 8:00 in the morning and she was ticked. He wouldn't wake up. She needed to get everybody up for the pairs scavenger hunt. Her dad had agreed to come out here with some of his friends and set it up. That way she could play and it be fair.

She needed to go and get breakfast ready for everyone. She had had enough of his suffocating hug that was tighter than Naruto's if that is even possible.

"Ugh, SASUKE GET UP!" She yelled at the top of her lings and woke not only Sasuke up, but everybody else too. She heard a few screams form the other girls who had been sleeping. He jumped up accidentally rolling her over flat on her face.

"Ugh, you are such a pain!" she said teasingly picking herself up. Everyone took turns getting dressed and about 10 minutes later Lee was busy trying to perform a miracle by cooking pancakes. Everybody else just gulped at the thought of Lee's cooking.

"Well, while we are waiting on Lee to finish making our last meal, I'm gonna tell you what we get to do today. We are ALL going on a scavenger hunt! My dad came up here a few days ago with his friends and hid the stuff. So after we all eat and get ready you and your tent mate will take one of these lists here, and go into the woods and well, have a scavengers hunt. Winning team gets to pick what we do tonight." Sakura finished as everyone listened with their mouths full of burnt pancakes.

45 minutes later everyone was ready and assembled around the campfire pit.

"Ok, here are the rules. One, Kiba, you can't use your doggie nose to hunt down items or use Akumaru to track stuff. Got it?"

"Ok, fine. But can Akumaru still come? It would kill him to stay here all by himself for hours while we al go rampaging around in a forest." She nodded indicating that this was alright.

"Rule two; No using Byakugan Neji. Hinata, I know you won't cheat. Got it?"

They nodded their heads.

"Rule three: No shadow clones anyone. Kay?"

Again, a nod from everybody.

"Oh, and Ino no Art of the Valentine, Ok?" Ino mouthed a 'whatever' and nodded.

"Ok, any questions before we start?"

"Oh, and really, don't use any Justus unless it's life threatening ok? My dad might kill me if the camping spot and forest were completely destroyed."

"Oh, Sakura, what does the winning team get exactly?" said a curious Naruto.

"Well, they get to pick what we do tonight. I have music and a games list, or something completely random. It's gonna be sort of like a dare to everyone. See, the winning team gets total control of the camp tonight. Another competition will be held tomorrow night. One of the winning team's choice. But, see to keep the winning team from winning again by knowing how to win or cheat unnoticed in the next competition, the winning team has to referee the competition in which they create. Get it Naruto?" He nodded his head.

"Ok off we go! Try not to kill each other. Ready, set, GO!" She yelled and the teams disappeared in different directions.

"Sasuke, what should we try first? Hum, how about we start at the top. And work our way down list number "b" ok?"

"Sure, but I kind of thought "c" would be better. So, let's do "c" ok?"

"Fine with me. Ok, the first clue is…

_I don't let you walk down the road of life, I don't make everything alright. I can be a deadly sight, if you fall in at the debt of night. But, do not be scared, for I can help wash away a fate that might come from staying up to late._

Hum, what do you think it means? It sounds almost like…water."

"I think you're right. That creek Lee fell in last night shouldn't have been that cold. He said it was deathly cold water, maybe that's what it means. Come on lets go check out the banks, maybe there is a road or path that the next hint is attached to."

"There is a hiking trail on the west bank. Hurry up." She said leaving him in her tracks as she jumped from stepping stone to stepping stone across the cold watered creek. He followed and they soon found the next clue.

With Naruto and Hinata-

"Naruto, which list should we chose? It looks like there are 3 different choices." Hinata asked questionably to Naruto.

"How about list "a", it seems simple enough. We know I'll need it Hinata-chan."

"Ok this is our clue,

_If you taste beware, only look upon this warning as fair._

What in the world could that mean? If you taste beware?" a very confused Naruto exclaimed.

"Maybe it means a poisonous food, wait. I think I might have seen some berry bushes back over to the north of camp." She said quietly, so only Naruto could hear her in case there were any other teams surrounding them trying to cheat by stealing hints.

"Your right, let's go check it out." And at this they both were off.

With Neji and TenTen (my fav. couple!)-

"Neji let's do list "b" ok?" TenTen was prodding him in the shoulder to ehem; "help" him make up his mind.

"It's ok with me, it's not like we're stupid." Neji was being as plaintive as possible.

"Ok, here's what it says,

_Tall and towering over ye, you will have to fly to obtain me._

Ok, well looks like we have to find the tallest tree. Come on, I'm sure we can see it from up there." She said pointing up to the cliff above them.

"Ok, let's get going." He said walking towards the cliff.

A/n: Because there was only 3 different choices the other teams had to use the same list. Either list, "A", "B", or list "C". They took their list before leaving to go on the hunt. So each team had to choose a list before they got to leave. Each team only got one list each. There were only enough lists for each team to get one.

Sasuke and Sakura- A

Naruto and Hinata- C

Neji and TenTen- B

Shikamaru and Ino- A

Lee and Kiba- B

Choji and Shino- A

Gaara and Temari- C

Back to story:

Around 4 hours later, a very tired looking Neji and TenTen headed back to camp after completing the scavenger hunt. They were going to win.

"Look we've won! Oh, Neji, we won! We won!" Said a very happy and exhausted TenTen.

An hour or so later everyone was there and it was noted that Neji and TenTen were the official winners. The only group that was missing still was Lee and Kiba.

A/n: Well, read and review to find out what happens to Lee and Kiba and were they are. I must have 35 review total before I will continue. Il love you all,

CherryBlossom2


	11. Secrets love and lies live and learn

A/n: Hey all, what's up? Well, last time I left you guys on a cliffy. So, here is some romantic fluff filled with flashbacks of what happened in the woods. I won't tell you all the places they go to, so be ready for random placings. For all you Kiba fans out there sorry for this chapter but I was watching Naruto and saw him trying to tear Naruto to sheds so I thought I would in clued a little pay-back.

Chapter Eleven:

Secrets; love and lies live and learn.

As everyone sat around the campfire waiting for Lee and Kiba to return, TenTen and Neji came out of their tents grinning.

"Ok, so, as for what we're doing to night. Neji and I have decided to have everyone sit in a circle because we are going to play secrets. Does everybody know how to play?" TenTen questioned with an evil smirk, warning that this would be very…_interesting._

"Um, TenTen, how do we play? It sounds troublesome." A very irritated Shikamaru asked.

"Well, to play we first all sit in a circle. Then we draw names to see who goes first. Then that person has to tell a secret that almost everybody here doesn't know. Still with me peoples? Then that person gets to pick the next to go. We play until everybody has revealed a certain number of secrets. We find out how many secrets each person has to tell by the number we draw. But here's the thing. You can lie. If nobody catches your lie you're home free. But, if somebody thinks you're lying, you have to do a dare from that person." The females in the group understood completely. Leaving a group of semi-confused guys to sit and figure it out while they waited for Lee and Kiba to return.

After about an hour the group of teens heard moaning and groaning coming from behind a bush moving towards them. The group looked up to see a red Kiba and a very irritated looking Lee. Kiba had big red spots coved all over his body that was visible. Lee's clothing was torn and they were both covered in scratches and cuts.

"What the heck happened to you?" A very pleased looking Naruto inquired.

"Do you really want to know what happened to us?" Kiba was getting madder by the minute. His right eye started to itch and his hand flew up and started scratching his neck.

"We were walking trying to find the stupid berry bush and got side tracked by that _dog_ that just had to go chasing after that stupid squirrel. Well, he got stuck and Kiba tried going in on the left to grab him and he got into some poison ivy and I went in on the right and got caught in a freaking thorn bush. So Kiba got the dog and then came to cut me out." Lee was twitching and holding what was left of his left sleeve up.

"That is too rich! He saved the dog before he helped you!" Naruto was holding his sides from laughing so hard. Everybody except Lee and Kiba did a sweat drop.

Sakura walked over to Naruto and kicked him, as he was lying on the ground rolling around like Akumaru after his monthly bath.

"Ouch! What the heck was that for!" He said while starting to get and walk over to his tent to grab a candy bar or something else to eat.

"So, since we have returned unsuccessful in being the first to arrive. What will we be doing tonight to indulge in our wondrous youth?" Lee said doing his good guy pose.

TenTen walked over and explained it to her former teammate. Kiba followed suit and they both listened as she explained the rules. 45 minutes later they all finished eating and getting cleaned up. They gathered around the campfire and looked to Neji and TenTen who were about to draw the number of secrets the first person had to tell. They had played with the rules a bit so it would be individual.

"Ok, the number of secrets is" Neji put his hand into the bag and gave the folded piece of paper to TenTen. "Ok, this is fun; the first person has to tell 3 secrets."

"The luck person is…TenTen." Neji was enjoying himself as he said this reaching into the bag to pick the categories of her embarrassment.

"Ok, first category is…friends. Ok, who is your best guy friend here?" He asked, trying to imitate her.

"You and Lee are my best guy friends." She said plainly enough. Even though she thought of Lee as a pain in the neck, she didn't want Neji catching on.

"Ok, next category…aw ha, random. Ok, I pick Hinata to ask a question to her." He said nodding to his cousin.

"Ok, TenTen, who is your closest friend here?" She knew TenTen had feelings for Neji and he talked about her too. She wanted to play a little role in helping her cousin and TenTen get together.

"Neji is my closest friend because we always train together and hang out. He understands me…like a brother." She added trying not to revel her feelings and admiration for him.

"Oh, well, same here." He said looking down at his shoes then randomly grabbing the last category. "I didn't draw this on purpose so don't try and kill me in my sleep ok? The last category is love. So, who do you like or love? If you want to, you can whisper it to me." He said this because he didn't want to be embarrassed in front of the entire group if she liked or even loved someone else. He wouldn't be able to take it.

She came up to him, her lips almost touching his ear and she whispered so ONLY he could hear what she said. "Look in the mirror." She retreated to where she had been sitting and sighed.

"Ok, my turn lets see…um, 1 secret, it's…Lee, and the category is…favorites. So Lee, what is you're favorite flower and why?" She said randomly thinking him to answer that her didn't have one.

"Well, my favorite flower has got to be a daisy because they are so simple yet pretty, which is why I keep them in the middle of my flower garden." Lee covered his mouth. Nobody was supposed to know about that. 'Crap,' he thought. 'Now everybody will think I'm a wimp.' He covered his head with his hands. His hand reached into each bag before reading them.

"I know he isn't lying!" roared a very happy Kiba of whom was joining Naruto and the other guys in rolling around in laughter.

"You got that right dog breath! Oh, sorry bouts that…hey, don't look at me like that. Ah, HELP!" Naruto said while by chased in circles by Kiba who had not taken the 'dog breath' comment very well.

"Ok, well, that was interesting." A very entertained looking Sasuke as his and the other's eyes followed the 2 teens running around in circles.

"Ok, while we wait for that. Lee, how about you tell us whose turn it is." TenTen complied to her former teammate.

"Ok, it's Sasuke with 2 secrets and the categories are love and flashback. So, Sasuke who do you love? And what was the most exciting and or scary thing that happened on your hunt with Sakura-chan?" Sasuke's face was plain as ever.

"Well, if you insist, I frankly enjoy Sakura's company. The most interesting thing that happened was when we went to the creek she slipped and fell in the water before I could catch her. I gave her my shirt and then we went to the next location. Happy?" He said it like he was predicting the weather. Very simple and plain.

"Liar, you don't 'enjoy Sakura's company' you liar. You LOVE her Uchiha." Neji was defiantly out of it. He didn't want anyone knowing what he had done in the forest when TenTen had fallen asleep after climbing that tree.

"No, I wasn't lying. That's how I just decided to say that. Sakura I love you." Sasuke was blushing slightly as he said this.

"Right, well, you better go get your girlfriend over there before she turns anymore red." A very bored looking Shikamaru stated only to be squeezed by a very happy Ino who was hugging his neck tightly just for the heck of it.

"Ok, so my turn correct?" He received a nod from Neji. He stuck his hand in only to be shoved face forward by a Naruto who had made a sorry attempt in jumping over him trying to get away from a very ticked off Kiba who had been trying to strangle him. The bags containing the slips of paper where emptied into the fire, on accident of course. Well, the bags were paper bags so no lose there except for the slips of paper. This was problem was later resolved after restraining Naruto and Kiba at other ends of the fire. They decided that they would go around in a circle and tell 1 secret each until everybody had shared one. They would do this until everyone had told 5 secrets.

"So, I will pick who has to spill first. 1st round of topic is…who is your love interest? For those of us who have already told, tell again. If you lie, say hi to Mr. Creek over there." Sasuke said while motioning over to the very cold creek that had lost him his warm shirt earlier that morning. He thought back on what had happened while Naruto and Kiba where having a glaring contest, no not a staring contest, but really a glaring contest.

"_Come on Sasuke, there it is, on that rock. Don't worry I'll get it." Sakura was skipping from river rock to river rock hopping with all the grace that a ninja should have along with the grace of a female naturally poses. He watched slowly following her at a slower pace across the tops of rocks. _

"_Don't slip and fall. I won't be there to catch you. You're moving to fast for your own good Sakura. You're gonna fall." She rolled her eyes at his comment and turned a little too fast while spinning around to respond to his remark. Before she knew it she was falling into a freezing cold creek. _

"_Sasuke help! The water is really cold!" She screamed while a hand was pulled her waist up and out of the water. She stood shaking and twitching from the cold. He picked her up bridle style and sat her down on the bank. He jumped from rock to rock carefully avoiding the water. He grabbed the pillar/box-thing that held the clues and reached in and took one. He came back to her and sat down._

"_Are you ok Sakura?" He asked with a hint of concern mixed with a splash of laughter. More laughter than anything else. She looked up at him with a smirk showing that she had seen worse. She was going to try and play her cards right._

"_Sasuke-kun, I'm perfectly fine. If you have it in your heart to see that I am FREEZING MY BUTT OFF. Other than that, I'm fine." She looked unfazed as if she hadn't just yelled at him._

"_Fine, since I'm so considerate, take this poor deprived little Sakura-chan." He said sarcastically ending with a pout. He took of his shirt so she could put it over her own. He really wanted to keep it dry, but she was worth it. _

_She took the shirt over hers and then hugged him around the neck. "Thank you Sasuke-kun. I appreciate it a lot. While you figure out the clue, I'm gonna lay down for a minute. Ok Sasuke-kun?" She said patting him on the head and going over to lie under a tree. _

_The clue was much harder and it took him about 30 minutes to figure out. Well, more like 5 minutes and 25 to watch her. Her hair was mostly dry by the tie he went over and shook her._

"_Come-on, get up Sakura." He tried prodding her in the side but to no avail. "I love you Sakura, more than anything. Now get up." He said with a final shove. He didn't know she had heard him say that last part, but she did my friends, she did. _

_They went on to the next location and the one after that. On about the 5th or so stop she was dry and gave him back his shirt. He didn't tell her how much he had enjoyed he sent of strawberries on it, left from her body wash and shampoo. _

"Ok, let's have gentlemen go first. How about we start with…Naruto, how about you go first. So, how do you love?" Sasuke was looking for a victim, but mainly pay back for jumping onto him for earlier.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, love Hinata Hyuuga. Good enough for ya Sasuke-teme?" Naruto said with a smirk, Hinata blushing the whole time.

"Ok, well, that was very well put. Kiba you're next buddy." Kiba looked at his shoes and groaned.

"I don't like anybody right now, thank you." Everybody did a sweat drop.

"Right, well, Shikamaru how 'bout you?" Ino gave Shikamaru a glare that clearly said, 'if you don't say my name you're oh so dead and single.' He sighed and looked up at Ino.

"I of course, just had to fall in love with the most troublesome female in the village, Ino Yamanaka." Ino and the other girls giggled while some of the guys chuckled.

"So, now it's Choji's turn." Sasuke was very pleased at getting to single the guys out like this.

"I used to like Ino, but I am really happy that she and Shikamaru are together. Best of luck you two." The girls 'awwww'ed and the guys nodded their heads in an understanding acceptance.

"Right, well Neji you can go next. This should be good." Sasuke crossed his arms only to be playfully hit on the back of the head by Sakura giving him a warning glance.

"I am undoubtedly, uncontrollably in love with TenTen. How about you Sasuke?" TenTen blushed and Neji, well, was just trying to play it cool.

"I am very impressed with you guys and you're little drawn out confessions. We all know I am in love with Sakura, so let's leave it at that, shall we?" He was acting like a smarty pants. (A/n: There will be no cursing in any of my stories!)

"On another note, Lee, we will skip you unless it's somebody else than Sakura, ok?" Lee nodded, indicating that they should go on.

"Right, ok, Gaara you can delight us with nothing now I suppose." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"I don't love anybody right now thank you. I will keep you posted if I ever change my mind in the next 5 years ok?" Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"Right, well, that leaves you Shino, so, who earned the position above your bugs?" Shino smirked, even though you couldn't see it.

"Well, the person who has managed to claim this 'position above my bugs' happens to be 4 years older than me. Hold Kiba will you? I think I might like his sister, Hana." Kiba's (and everybody else's) eyes popped out at this. Kiba tried to hit him, but was abruptly held back by a very bored Shikamaru.

"Let him be Kiba, let him be." Shikamaru needed this little burst of excitement or he would have fallen asleep.

"Dude, you are way overprotective. Get a grip. Hey…don't look at me like that…I didn't mean on me!" Once again, Naruto and Kiba were running around in circles.

Everybody sweat drops, even me! So, Kiba and Naruto are running around in circles and Naruto tries to throw Kiba into the creek, Kiba runs into Naruto, sending them both flying into the cold water. (A/n: Man, I'm evil aren't I? I seem to like that creek, ne?) Everybody laughed while Hinata and Sakura fetched them towels to dry off.

"Well, I think it's the girls' turn, ne?" Sasuke was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Sasuke-kun, I get to do this one, ok?" He nodded, saying that she could ask people the questions.

"Ok, well I love Sasuke-kun. So, Ino tell us who you adore." She put some slight suggestion on the last word.

"Oh, my Shika-kun, of course!" The guys knew now that this was gonna be very…fickle.

"Hinata, tell us again won't you?" They all giggled.

"Naruto-kun, to be sure!" more giggles, 'could this night get any worse?' for the first time, all of the guys agreed with each other.

"And don't forget TenTen. Tell us, we must know!" even more giggles.

"Oh, my big, strong, Neji-kun. Who else!" more giggles than you could possibly imagine. This was starting to get really annoying.

"Ok, so now that everybody has spilled the beans, I'm really tired. Let's all go to bed.

"YES!" all of the guys said at once, even Gaara and Shino joined in this sudden outburst.

"Oh, wait, Temari, who is your guy?" silence.

"I'm single and satisfied." Nods approving this gesture as all the campers went inside theirs tents.

A/n: That took me forever to write. Sorry bout that. Well, can't wait for those reviews. Hope to make it over 65. Come on, I know you guys love me. Please review. Ok, and all those of you actually review- THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! And to the 4,000 free loaders out there- YOU HAD BETTER REVIEW! I won't update till I get 60 reviews or more.

Love ya all, CherryBlossom2


	12. The First CompetitionGag

A/n: Hey, sup? I like to give a big thanks to all you reviews out there. I have a review that I would like to address later on for her very polite review that made my day special. Anyway, sorry for the late update on chapter 11, I was kind of on a writers block for a few days. Anyway, if anybody has any ideas what so ever for the next 4 days that they get to spend camping, help me out in your reviews.

To a very special reviewer that made my day special- A very BIG thank you to- MysteryGirl.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, just the plot and well, I own nothing. Except for all the stuff in my room, and my horse, and… Anyway, you get the point.

For all those of you who caught that instead of 5 secrets they only 1, I was really tied and want to out posting it up ant longer.

Chapter 12:

The First Competition-Gag

"Sasuke-kun, get up sweetie. It's time for breakfast, get up. I'll start kicking you in the shins." Sakura reached her finger under his chin. She started to tickle him as he woke up and he gently kissed her forehead. They had shared sleeping bags by opening his up and then using hers as a cover. It was bigger this way and the other couples had done it too.

"Ok, Everybody up and out! Time for breakfast!" TenTen was yelling outside their tent, rousing everyone there and beyond out of their cozy and warm sleeping quarters.

There was moaning as the tired teens all crawled out of their tents trying to adjust to the light.

"So tired, Shika, I am so tired." Ino was whining again. She leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pecked the side her neck. The other girls giggled while she made a smirk.

After the group was dressed and had eaten, they all got in a circle and waited for Neji and TenTen to tell them what they would be doing for the competition. It was nearing 10:00 (am) and they were ready to go.

"Hey, where's Neji?" Hinata was looking around for her cousin to appear, when she heard a muffed yell coming from His and TenTen's tent.

"Don't worry about him; he'll be out in a minute." TenTen had an evil look in her beautiful brown eyes.

"So, what do we do for the competition?" Asked a slightly amused Naruto.

"We're gonna play gags. What you do is we each take turns mixing up a very disgusting item, food or drink, in the time limit of 15 minutes. We each get a glass or plate of whatever the person makes and if you or your teammate makes a face or gags you're out. We will go in a circle; one member of your team will go in the tent and make something. Put it on or in a container and serve. Neji is making the first concoctions as we speak, ah, here he is now."

At the same time Neji walked out of his tent holding a disgustingly brownish-pink colored drink with bits of green and red slightly visible. There were 14 glasses and man did he look evil.

Everybody gulped and looked twitching at the foul smelling things that they expected them to try.

"Oh, and if your not up to it, you can forfeit before each round. So, looks like the only rule is that Gaara doesn't use his sand to mask his face during the game."

Gaara mumbled something fierce under his breath, inaudible to the human ear. Akumaru heard what he said and whimpered slightly, he still hadn't got completely used to being around the sand ninja. Kiba had heard it too but merely clinched his fists in disgust.

"It's ok, Akumaru, I'm sure he didn't mean that. I wouldn't let him." Kiba spoke in a soothing voice, stroking his head.

"What'd he say Kiba?" Lee asked motioning over to the red headed teen that raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the fact that Kiba had understood his mumbling.

"You don't want to know, trust me." Kiba had a hint of hatred and disgust in his tone that went by unnoticed.

"Ok, well, let's get started. Team 1 goes first." She handed a glass to both Sasuke and Sakura. They both took a sip out of the glass unfazed, all though on the inside they where both screaming out in pain and disgust. They sat their glasses down and watched as the evil conductor pulled out the color of the next victims.

(Ok, here is the team members, color, and number. This will help ya out quite a bit in this chapter.-

Team 1: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno

Team 1 color: Blue.

Team 2: Neji Hyuuga and TenTen

Team 2 color: Red

Team 3: Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga

Team 3 color: Orange

Team 4: Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka

Team 4 color: Purple

Team 5: Rock Lee and Kiba Inuzuka

Team 5 color: Green (duh)

Team 6: Shino Aburame and Choji Akimichi

Team 6 color: White

Team 7: Gaara of the sand and his older sister Temari

Team 7 color: Black

Ok, does that help? Back to the story. BTW I had my mom draw the order randomly.)

"Wow, I didn't think you could handle it. Right Team 5, you're up." She grabbed 2 glasses and set them down in front of Kiba and Lee.

"You first bushy brows, I can smell what's in it and I think I might of tried this before." Lee looked horror stricken as he cleared his face of all expression and downed the rink.

"You're turn Kiba, don't let me down. It's not _that _bad." Kiba winced at the way he said _that_, he picked up the brownish-pink slop and tasted it.

"Not, bad, I actually kinda like it." Everybody gasped and did a sweat drop. Was he for real? Oh well, must be used to dog food, so this might be borderline for him.

"Ok, that was, err, for lack of a better word…weird." TenTen did a full body shake before continuing.

"Well, it looks like me and Neji are next." She and Neji both sipped the drink. TenTen was unfazed and Neji was also.

"Ok, TenTen, who's next?" Neji was trying to conceal his disgusted face at the thing he had created.

"Team 6, Shino and Choji, you're up." She handed the 2 teens their glasses as they sipped. Shino was mortified and Choji ran behind a bush to…expel, the drink.

"What in the world did you put in that thing Neji Hyuuga? Poison?" Shino had his jacket unzipped and it almost fell off as he jumped up and grabbed a bottle of water to get rid of the taste. He spun around too fast and caused his glasses to fall off, revealing a dazzling pair of hazel eyes. (I don't know if his eyes are hazel, but hey, I can dream can't I?) Everybody gasped as he stood stunned at the fact that his glasses had fallen off.

"Wow, Shino, you have really pretty eyes." Ino commented.

"Ya, you should keep you're glasses off from now on." Sakura complemented, Sasuke almost looked jealous that she wasn't complementing his beautiful onyx eyes.

"Yes, Shino, you really should. You might get Hana's attention better. But, I'm sure you already have it." Hinata added as the other girls in the group giggled and each gave turn complementing him on his eyes. He was starting to get a little uncomfortable at all the attention.

"And I thought bloodline eyes where pretty, Shino, you're eyes are so gorgeous." TenTen was making this statement. All of the guys of whom theses girls where dating where getting very jealous at the fact that they all had very nice eye color, (And they all really do! I love Neji's eyes!) Sasuke even had 2 eye colors. Shikamaru really had onyx like Sasuke's, but they where still something to get yourself lost in.

"Yep, I bet you could just look at that Hana girl and get her to go out with you." Temari was starting to get more of an adult complement as she was about 20ish.

Kiba was getting pretty mad that they where talking about his sister like this. That he could just look at her and have her drooling all over him like some love-sick puppy. That he could just take off his stupid glasses and have her on a leash like one of the family dogs. Akumaru was slightly growling.

"Let's get back to what we where doing, shall we?" Neji had a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Right, oh ya. Team 6 you're out and its team 3's turn." TenTen said giving the glasses of mystery juice to Naruto and Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, you go first." Hinata said almost scarred to ingest the contents her cousin had mixed up.

"Ok, here goes…not that bad." Hinata followed suit and took a sip. Her face turned as green as Lee's spandex suit and she quickly ran behind a bush. Naruto followed her to make sure that she was alright.

"Ok, we're out. I want to know what the heck he put in it though. You got that Hyuuga?" Neji chuckled at the thought of everyone's face when they found out what was in his little mix; even TenTen didn't know what he had put together.

"Ok, anything you say Naruto, but after we finish up, alright?" He was shocked at his answer but let it slip.

"Okay…Team 4, you're turn." Before Shikamaru could try the drink, Ino stopped him.

"We forfeit, I don't know what's in that and I don't want to find out either!" Shikamaru had hoped she would do that, and he got his wish.

"Ok, that leaves Gaara and Temari. You guys up to it?" TenTen was a little surprised that Ino had done that.

They tired it and both managed, surprisingly.

"Ok, down to 4 teams, 1, 2, 5, and 7. Team 1 gets to make it this time." Sakura walked into the tent and saw all of the food and other items including a blender, a small cutting board, a trash can, and knives and the usual utensils.

'Hum, what to make, what to make.' She thought to her self as she rummaged through the supplies.

She pulled out a jar of crunchy peanut butter, chocolate syrup, a can of tomato juice, and a table spoon of sugar. She put it all into a bowl and mixed it together. By the time she was done stirring, it was a brownish-red color similar to Neji's mix, excepting the bits of green and red floating around. It was a stick substance and would be classified as a hideous mess.

She poured the paste out onto 8 tortillas and rolled them up, pouring cheese sauce over them. The horrid contents couldn't be seen at all. It looked like a normal cheese enchilada.

She put this onto 4 plastic plates and added forks to cut off a piece of the nasty food. She walked out of the tent, plates on a serving tray and gave 2 tortured tortillas to each team.

Lee and Kiba went first, they stayed in. Kiba gave the rest of his to Akumaru who ate it greedily; it was a foreign food to him, as all he ate was the special dog food Kiba made him.

Neji and TenTen couldn't stand it and made a face costing them the game.

Sasuke and Sakura held out another round and Gaara and Temari forfeited as Temari saw how green TenTen had become.

Lee walked into the tent and grabbed what he needed to make a horrid food that would bother Sasuke to no end. Kiba would most likely be immune to it and Sakura was most likely going to forfeit after she saw what it looked like.

He grabbed a few pieces of lettuce, a little bit of mustard here and there, a bit of turkey, and a slice of cheese.

Outside the tent Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, and the others heard the humming of Lee and then the sound, no one wanted to hear, the blender.

Lee let the once enjoyable food roll out of the blender and out onto a piece of awaiting French bread, he made 4 little sandwiches and put them not 4 little plates. He had made this before as a training snack. He liked it, but knew Sakura wouldn't be able to look at it.

"Ok, all done1 Here, enjoy!" Lee handed everyone their own little sandwich.

"Kiba, why don't you go first?" Sakura was trying to avoid being the 1st to try whatever her he had cooked up and thrown in a blender.

Kiba put the bread in his mouth and as predicted, he stuffed the rest in. "Wow, I want that recipe, its good!" He said between bites.

"Akumaru can have mine." Lee took a bite out of it to show that it didn't bother him and handed it to the awaiting pooch.

"It can't be that bad." Sasuke had underestimated Lee; he took a bite and fell over backwards in a state of shook.

"I'm gonna pass, looks like you guys win. Now, how do we get Sasuke out of pure shook?" Sasuke was then surrounded by everybody and the dog.

"I have an idea…" And with that Naruto told the others his idea.

It was nearing 1 o'clock and the group of campers made hotdogs for lunch. Sasuke still passed out and lying on the sleeping bag in his tent. They where going to give him another hour before the went through with it.

"Oh, and Neji, What _did _you put in that horrid thing you called good?" Shikamaru asked.

"I tell you later, after everybody has made sure that they can keep their food down." Neji had a spark of evil in his eyes. And with that said the group of campers went back to talking and the such.

x

A/n: Sorry about putting this off so long. Anyway, please review. It makes me feel good. I would love to get over a 100 by the time this story is finished. Hope to see some new reviewers. I am tired so g2g for now. I will update in a few days though. Be prepared for the evil game/competition that Lee and Kiba through. It will be a blast of fun and new things about these teens will be reviled. So, review for an update. Here is my theory-

**Reviews + (plus) updateshappy people!**

**And,**

**R-reviews, U-updates, NC-nice comments**

**RxNCU sooner**

So, you understand my little boring comments here, now click that button and send me a NICE note or maybe even a little constructive criticism. I don't get my feelings hurt easily like most. NO FLAMES! I would appreciate a singed review, but whatever works.

-CherryBlossom2 o.0


	13. CANNON BALL!

A/n: Hey, sup? Hope you liked the last chapter! I will be merciless in the Lee/Kiba competition. You will get to see what happens to the poor Sasuke, what Neji put in the drink, and why Lee is wearing normal clothes, and making a sorry attempt to get them to plat "Shinobi Idol" the next night.

Disclaimer:

Me: Sasuke, will you please do the disclaimer for me?

Sasuke: Do I have to?

Me: Yes, unless you want to get tied to a post and forced to listen to Naruto sing while eating ramen.

Sasuke: You can't do that.

Me: Watch me, I control this story. I could make you run around in a frilly tutu if I wanted while forcing you sing 'I'm a Little Tea Pot'. So, try me Sasuke. I'm evil.

Sasuke: Fine, CherryBlossom2 does NOT own Naruto or any related items except for all the pictures she has saved on her computer.

Me: Too much info Sasuke-kun. They don't need to know that.

Sasuke: Whatever…

Neji: Be nice Uchiha…

Sasuke: Or what? You gonna look at me or something?

Neji: I might go blind…

Me: Ok, both of you, SHUT UP! Let's get to the story!

Chapter 13: CANNON BALL!

"So, Naruto, how do we wake up Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was afraid of what he might say. All of the others nodded in agreement.

"Dunk his head in the creek, duh. Or we could put ice down his pants, or we-" Naruto was cut off by Neji.

"Naruto, we get it. You want to get Sasuke wet or cold." Naruto did a ½ hearted laugh, indicating that Neji had hit it strait on.

"Ok, but it would work! Come on, let's just tie a rope around his waist and toss him in the creek, it would be fun." Sakura was gaining ground on the blonde shinobi.

"NARUTO! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF WE TOSSED _YOU _IN THE CREEEK! HUH! ARE YOU GONNA ANSWER ME BAKA!" This was one of those moments where Naruto was a quivering chibi and Sakura was a hovering monster.

"I wouldn't. But, still, don't get so worked up over it." Bad choice on his part.

"You wouldn't mind eh?" Sakura snatched the back of his collar and dragged him over to the creek. She kicked him into the cold water with a thump.

"AHHH COLD!" He jumped out as fast as he could to the awaiting towel in Hinata's arms, and the huge fits of laughter between the other teens.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Naruto nodded and peaked her forehead.

"Hey, shouldn't we go check on Sasuke, I have never seen him this bad before. Not even in the Forest of Death when that creepy snake guy had us cornered. Wait, Neji, how shocking are the ingredients in your drink mix? You never told us. You might want to; ya know tell us before Sasuke wakes up." Sakura had calmed herself down and had asked in a friendly tone.

"You really want to know?" Everyone nodded. "Ok, you aren't gonna like it though." He was trying to avoid the subject of the contents he had mixed together.

"We are shinobi; you can't possibly think we would be in a state of shock like Sasuke, now would you?" Gaara had been quite, he hadn't really talked that much since the _things_ Sakura had made had upset his stomach, he had been quite passive.

"Ok, if you say so. I mixed Chocolate milk, raw ramen, some of Akumaru's dog food, beans, tuna, spinach, tomato paste, and ravioli. I thought I could get you all in the first round with that. After I tired though, I realized that I could only taste the noodles and milk, with the fishy taste here and there. I was surprised only a few of you barfed it up." Everyone's face turned green as they held their hands over their mouths and waited for the feeling to pass.

(Ok, sick and wrong. I know. But, like I said before, I'm evil! Anyway, I walked into my pantry and looked at random things and wrote them down. I have the milk in the fridge you lunatics. I hope no one decides to barf because of it. DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME! I had him put it in the blender so it would be a liquid and not a solid block of goop.)

After everybody had returned to a normal skin color, they looked at him glaring daggers and any other weapon the happened to had lying around at the moment.

"You are so sick Neji Hyuuga. You will NEVER be allowed near the food again got that mister!" TenTen was treating him like a 5 year-old who had been playing with his food.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see who could handle a remix of my cousin's secret recipe for disaster." They sweat dropped and shook their heads at the prodigy's stupidity.

"You stupid baka, why would you remix a 'disaster'?" Asked a very ticked off Temari who was gaining on him as he started to back away.

"Neji! That is so sick!" Ino was attempting to hold her guts in while screaming at him.

"That is just gross. I can't believe he's my cousin!" Hinata was whispering to Naruto.

"You got that right Hinata-chan, he does have his problems." Naruto's tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, I heard that baka!" Neji yelled at Naruto.

Lee walked over and put himself in-between the angry mob and the terrified Neji.

"We should go and try to wake the unconscious Uchiha who is currently not getting to experience this wonderful time of our youthful trip! Yosh!" Lee did his good guy pose and almost blinded the other campers with sparkling teeth.

"Lee is right. We should check on Sasuke. I hope he's ok." Sakura and the others walked over to her tent. She walked in by herself and sat down by him.

She looked around to see that the others were not looking and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. His eyes had been closed, looked as if they where trying to open but unable to.

After about 10 minutes she had decided to get a bottle of water from the creek and brought it back to the tent. She unscrewed the lid and poured it onto his face.

He shot up and to the side flailing his arms around. Before either one of them had a chance for explanations he had grabbed her shoulders in an attempt to get out of the water filled sleeping bag. She had been crouched on her feet not supported for an aerial attack when he had grabbed her she fell back with him on top of her.

She was lying under him. She yelped. His hands had landed with his hands on her shoulders, pinning her down.

No one was around so he decided to do what he had wanted to do since they got there. He leaned down for a kiss since she couldn't move. At 1st she was surprised but then kissed him back. They stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity until a certain blonde shinobi walked into the tent and nearly doubled over in shock and laughter.

"Nice one Sakura! That's how you wake him up is it!" Naruto's sudden appearance had caused them both to shoot to other ends of the tent in surprise.

"Naruto, if you say _anything_ I will make you wish you were never born! Got that?" Sasuke was back to himself and was glaring at Naruto with such force that it could make anyone who wasn't used to being around him fall over in a drop dead faint.

"Uh, right…ok, Sasuke. What ever you say!" Naruto walked out of the tent to be followed by the 2, _slightly, _blushing teens.

Lee stood up on a log next to Kiba and made the announcement for what they would be doing for the day.

"We have decided to go and find a place to swim where the water isn't cold! So, go get your bathing suits and hiking clothes and come on!" Lee was wearing a green t-shirt with sandy colored cargo shorts and hiking boots.

"Neji, you and Hinata can use your Byakugan's to try and look for somewhere ok?" Kiba added. He was wearing black and red swim trunks and a white t-shirt. He had on a brown pair of tennis shoes on also.

Everyone else went into their tents taking turns changing.

(Now I will describe what everyone is wearing! Yay me!)

Sasuke walked out wearing blue swim shorts. He was also wearing a solid white t-shirt. Blue and white sandals were on his feet.

Sakura walked into the tent after he was done and came out wearing a black bikini top with pale pink sakura flowers and pink and silver rhinestones around the bottom of random flowers creating a ripple effect. She had on black board shots and black flip flops.

TenTen came out of her tent with a blue tank top with silver rhinestones scattered around on it. She had on whitish-grey surf shorts. Black flip flops.

Neji went in after her and came out in a white shirt and red swim shorts. He had on red and white shocks.

Ino went into her tent 1st and came out in a purple bikini top and white shorts. She had on white ninja sandals.

Shikamaru followed suit and came out in a light brown pair of shorts and an olive green shirt. The usual sandals worn by ninja.

Naruto was wearing black shorts and a light orange t-shirt with black sandals.

Hinata had on a lavender tank top with cut-off jeans making a cute pair of ¾ length capries. She had on a white pair of tennis shoes with lavender laces.

Shino, a red shirt with black shorts (gasp! I know! He isn't wearing that jacket!) And a simple black pair of tennis shoes.

Choji, what can I say? He was wearing what he was always wearing; -the scarf! Too hot outside for that!

Temari had on a light pink t-shirt with light brown gauchos. White tennis shoes like other people.

Gaara had on a solid burgundy (dark red) shirt and black shorts with the ninja sandals.

They all had on bathing suits underneath, so it was wise to lightly dress. They assembled around in a circle waiting instructions from Lee and Kiba.

"Ok, now that everyone has changed, we will be off! Neji, Hinata, would you please?" Lee added to show that they show use the kekki genki (sp?).

They did a few hand signs and whispered "Byakugan". They looked around for a moment and both started walking toward the south of the campsite. After about a 45 minute walk they arrived at a BEAUTIFUL waterfall and a large natural spring and pool. Everyone was in awe at the beautiful and magnificent sight. The girls walked over behind a large bolder and pulled off their coverings to revile very cute swim suits.

All five had on different colored bikinis in different styles making each unique. The guys had taken the time to remove their coverings also and show off a variety of trunks. Most were solid, thank goodness. Although, Naruto's had on orange swim trunks fazing everyone out for a moment at the brightness.

The group walked toward the water praying that it wouldn't be cold. They got their wish. The water was warmer than they had thought possible and was warm, yet not too warm, making it very refreshing.

None of the guys where wearing shirts since the water was warm enough to permit them not to. (They are so lucky!) The girls had never noticed that the guys where so, so buff! They where HOTT! (Ok, a little bit fan-girlish, I know. But deal!)

They played in the water for hours until around splashing and chasing each other. Diving off of the top of huge rocks.

Kiba decided he wanted to show off and climbed to the top off the waterfall with Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, and of course, Naruto. They each took turns diving off of the water fall; it was only about a 40 drop. When it was Neji's turn, (he was last, he wanted to make sure it was safe first) no one noticed that Naruto had sneaked up behind him and just about as soon as he was about to dive into the deep pool of water below, Naruto thought it would be funny yo shove him off.

Now, you're probably thinking- How the heck did Naruto get up behind Neji unnoticed AND push him off of a cliff? Simple-

1.) 1st we are dealing with teenagers here. He is most likely indulged in focusing on NOT killing himself by jumping into the water.

2.) Naruto hid his charka.

3.) Neji wasn't using his Byakugan (or common sense)

4.) Neji was being watched by a very kawaii looking TenTen wearing a little-bitty smoky green bikini, with her hair down.

5.) Neji was watching the very kawaii looking TenTen wearing the little-bitty smoky green bikini with her down.

6.) Finally, um…oh yeah! Naruto was being quite for once! I know…it seems impossible. But it's not. I promise.

Ok, back to the story.-

Neji was sent hurtling to the bottom of the water and conked his head on a rock, knocking him unconscious. He began drowning. TenTen swam over as fast as she could and dove under managing to get a hold of him before he went all the way to the bottom. She drug him to the shore.

He lay on his back not moving or breathing, Naruto was trying to get over there as fast as possible. Everyone was gathered around him.

"Back up! Neji! Neji, can you hear me! Neji, do something dang it!" She began to push on his very well toned chest trying to get him to spit out the water. She pinched his nose and started artificial respiration. She began pushing on his chest again and started the process over. After her lips had made contact with his for a second time, he started to sputter up water, until he had it all out of his system.

After he had spit out the water he fainted. He hit his pretty hard and was only sub-conscious when he had been spitting out water. She had held him up by his shoulders on the ground propping him up against herself. His head lay cooked off to one side resting on her shoulder. He fell into an unconscious state and Naruto was hunted down and screamed at by all of the girls but Hinata who was watching her cousin to see if he would wake up anytime soon. After Naruto was thought permanently a chibi he returned to a normal size although shivering and hiding under a rock trying to converse with Shino's bugs.

The group set the poor unconscious Neji down again a tree with his shirt on. Sasuke and Lee picked him up and carried him back to the camp where he was put on his sleeping bag.

Sakura said he would wake up in a little bit and that Lee and Kiba should get the preparations for tonight's festivities underway.

---------------------------------Neji and TenTen are in the tent. He is still unconscious but she is awake watching him.

TenTen looked down at the resting young man she had come to love. She began to become sleepy and laid down against him with her head on his shoulder. He was breathing calmly and even, even if it was shallow. He woke up about 1-2 hours after she had fallen asleep. He turned his head to see the sleeping girl next to him.

He smiled and snuggled closer hugging her lightly to him. He fell back asleep and dreamed of her. He took in her sent of damp strawberries. (She was still a little wet from the water- Hence the 'damp'.)

---------------------------------Back outside with Lee and Kiba, plus everyone else! (Don't ask about where they got the decorations!)

Hinata was sitting on top of Naruto's shoulders and hanging up paper lanterns. They where ranging in color from deep red to pinks, golds, and a few light purples. In all there where about 5 different strands of lanterns all different colors with about 15 lantern each.

Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru where trying to build a stage for the next evening activity. They where using the wood from a tree by the water fall that had been in a good condition for building. They didn't have nails so they where using the crosshatching technique, weaving the thin beams together cutting random notches here and there.

Sakura and Ino where trying to pair up the requested songs with music by surfing Ino's laptop, she went wi-fy. Surprisingly there was a decent signal out here in the middle of No-Where's Ville.

Lee and Kiba had decided to have competition be, "Shinobi Idol". Each team had to do 2 songs. They could do either a duet and sing together twice or do a solo each. The teams 3 and 4 had already chosen the songs that they would sing. The couples where mostly doing romantically modern songs.

"Sasuke-kun, what song do you want to sing, eh?" Sakura asked walking over to him and the other boys wanting to know so that she could get the score for the song and the lyrics.

"I don't know, you think about it and then I'll tell you what I think. Ok?" He replied leaning over to lightly kiss her cheek. She giggled and walked away lightly.

He took out his i-Pod and turned it on to see the new songs she had added the day he had left it at her house a few days before they had left. He smiled to himself as he remembered the Wednesday before they had left.

"_Sakura, I'm going out for a bit. Ya know, to look around. I have my new cell number in your phone, k?" He said walking over to the door and kissed her forehead before heading out of the door._

"_Alright Sasu-kun, just be back before lunch. I have a surprise!" He smiled and nodded walking out the door think about the nickname she had come up with. He kinda liked it, "Sasu-kun"; he walked toward the old training grounds and had met up with Naruto who had told him of all the things he had missed. Filling him in on everything he had missed while away._

_After being out a few hours he said his good byes to Naruto and headed back to Sakura's house. He knocked on the door to only be enveloped in a tight hug by the pink haired ninja he had come to love. He hugged back and they shared a short peck on the lips. They both smiled back at each other and he set her down. _

"_So, what's my surprise Saku-chan?" She giggled at the nickname he had come up with since she had made up his. _

"_Look at this! I downloaded some new songs for you!" She exclaimed as she dangled his precious brand new i-Pod that he had spent all night downloading songs onto it. Neji and Naruto had got for him as a welcome back gift. TenTen had forced Neji to buy it and Naruto had pitched in. _

"_Thanks! So what songs did you put on here?" She grinned even bigger as he tried to look at the new songs. He frowned at the screen and looked at her with a brow raised ion question._

"_Uh, where are they?" He asked with question and curiosity._

"_Oh, you can't look at them till a week from now! While we're camping! I love security features that thing has!" She giggled as she waved for him to sit down and they ate the lunch she had prepared. _

_He had gotten to the point of almost begging her to tell her the new songs. She wouldn't tell him and insisted him that he waits like a good boy._

"Hey Sasuke, whatcha grinning about?" Asked Kiba walking over to check on the stage. He looked over at him with a smirk.

"Nothing man." He said as a little box popped up from nowhere on the screen showing that a new order of songs had come in. He smiled as he opened the new songs and started to listen.

She had downloaded fluffy songs and he enjoyed listening to the effort she had put forth on the good 25+ songs she had saved for him.

He began to work on the stage in a happy and un-Sasuke-like manner. Slightly swaying and bobbing his head as an effect to the music in his head.

His sudden and subtle outburst of happiness was mind boggling. He started humming along to the lyrics.

After all of the decorations where set up for the next night's activities Lee called out to everyone that it was time for dinner.

"Come on everyone! The hotdogs are done!" Lee was saying in singsong voice. The other campers came over except Neji and TenTen who where waking up from their nap. They both walked out yawning and rubbing there eyes.

They all gathered around the campsite and started eating, glad that Neji was once again among the living.

Sakura pulled the other girls aside so that the guys couldn't her them.

"I think we should go back to that waterfall tonight. Just us girls, what do you think?" Sakura asked in a hushed voice.

"Sounds good to me!" Ino answered. The rest just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok, meet me there at 11, after the guys are asleep. Ok?" they nodded and walked back to the group.

"It's getting late, Lee, what's tonight's activity?" Lee nodded and smiled.

"I'll tell 'em Lee." Kiba put in. "We all need to get songs picked for tomorrow. So sleep on it and everyone go to bed before 10. Got it buds?" They nodded and went to bed. They were tired after all. It was only about 9:45.

After the guys were asleep all of the girls snuck out and met at the waterfall in their bathing suits with lots of towels.

A/n: I'm sooooo, sooooo, sorry for the late update! Well, I hoped it would be up sooner than this but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it! Loved all the positive reviews. I hope to get even more. 13 is an unlucky number. Wanna know why? I got major writers block and it wouldn't go away. So, I want to know what you think! So, tell me! Until next time,

-CherryBlossom2 ; P


	14. Kunnochinapped!

A/n: Gulps Hi everybody! Miss me? Don't worry I'm not dead. I am so sorry for such a long update, you must all hate me. Please don't hurt me! So here is the super long awaited chapter 14 of "My Lovely Cherry Blossom". Enjoy!

Thanks to sasukerox1 for the brilliant idea that I will be using. Thank you!

Chapter 14: Captured

The female ninjas crept quickly and quietly, not wanting to wake up the guys, on their way to the waterfall. Sakura waited behind a boulder and watched for the girls to get their. She had been the first to arrive.

"TenTen, Hinata-Is that you?" Sakura called quietly from her boulder. Ino and Temari walked up behind Sakura and started to remove the sleepwear from over their bathing suits.

"Hai" TenTen called back. They also walked over to the bolder and pulled off their pajamas to show their swimsuits.

"Ok, looks like everyone's here. Race you guys to the waterfall!" And with that call by Sakura everybody raced to the still warm water and dived in. They swam and splashed and talked and jumped and everything else you're bound to have teenagers do at a pool.

----Somewhere else----

"They are in range sir- waiting for the signal." A shadowy figure talked into his radio.

"You may carry it out now, just don't hurt them. Especially the cherry blossom. I need her in perfect condition for my plan. I will take care of them myself." A slimy voice responded.

"Yes sir, you want all correct? Or just the cherry blossom girl?" The ninja checked back with his boss.

"You have the others with you right?"

"Yes sir."

"then take them all, the more Konoha ninja I can finish off, the better."

"Yes sir!" The ninja turned off his radio and faced the 10 ninja behind him. "Let's go, do your thing K." K. nodded and made hand signs for his genjutsu.

----Back with the girls----

"Hey, you guys tired?" Temari asked, yawning. "I'm gonna lay down for a minute, ok?"

"Me too, I feel so sleepy." Ino added. The others nodded and laid down. They all fell into a deep slumber.

----With other ninja----

"Good job, now, move in, bring their coverings and the rest of you get the bodies. Don't even hurt them, don't let them get more than a few scratches." They sounded off a unified 'Hai!' and moved in.

They moved in and picked up the girls and bounded them with tight ropes that rid them of their strength.

They ran at top speed to the hideout where their leader was waiting. He motioned for them to put each girl in a different chamber and get them some plain clothing. He stopped the one who was holding TenTen.

"You might want to get rid of those weapons she has on her holster. The brunet is also important, she needs to be searched. I'm sure the Hyuuga boy will want her back."

"Yes sir." The man walked to the chamber. The said leader stopped the one holding Sakura, he made him set her down.

"I will take care of this one. Go and help guard the others." The leader picked up the sleeping young woman and took her to the farthest chamber and gave the signal that they where to be woken up.

All of the girls woke up suddenly only to be charged by a jonin level ninja and where about to be attacked. They started fighting their separate ninja and weren't doing so well, they had been deprived of their weapons and jutsus, by a certain silver haired medic.

The leader shoot out his hand for the messenger to go to the campsite and leave the ransom note.

----Back at Camp----

'What is that chakra?' Sasuke thought as he rolled over to face what he thought was Sakura. 'What?! Where is she? Something's not right!' Sasuke went outside and walked into Naruto's tent.

"Naruto, get up! Sakura's missing!" Sasuke said to the sleeping blonde. He shook him and then whacked him to wake up.

"Hinata, what ya hitting me for? Come mere and makes it better" And the sub conscious Naruto pulled Sasuke toward him and was about to kiss him. Sasuke jumped back and kicked him--hard. Naruto shoot up and looked for Hinata.

"Ahh, Sasuke, I know you're a weird guy and all, but I didn't think you were gay! Get away from me!!!" Naruto yelled, waking the other guys up.

"Naruto, I'm NOT gay you baka! Keep it down. Where's Sakura and Hinata?" Sasuke asked, refraining himself from strangling him on the spot.

"Oh, um yeah, I don't know." Naruto replied in a goofy way, scratching his head. They both walked outside and saw 6 faces looking at them.

"Naruto, we are trying to sleep! Keep it do--" Kiba yelled, before he could finish a sound ninja with a scroll popped out of nowhere. He dropped the scroll and disappeared.

"Sasuke, where are the girls?" Asked a concerned Lee, as Sasuke picked up the scroll and read it to him self.

Sasuke turned to a pale color and hung his head. When he lifted it, his sharingan was at a full rage. "This isn't good." He walked to his tent and loaded holsters with kunai and shuriken. He strapped a katana to his back and walked back out.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? Where are they?" Naruto asked, worried. Sasuke tossed him the scroll and Naruto read it himself. Naruto gulped and passed it around. They where all extremely ticked off. The gathered their weapons and prepared to leave.

"I will get you back, Sakura, I promise." Sasuke vowed to himself quietly as they group took off.

A/n: Well, what do you think, it'll be shorter chapters for a while until I get back ing the swing of things. Tell me what you think, by the way, please don't flame.

P.S.- If you didn't figure it out by now, Orochimaru is the leader and K. is Kabuto. So, um… review please!

Luv cherryblossom2


	15. The Plan

A/n: Ok! So, yes, I'll bore you with an author's note at the end, alright? Here it is, don't hate me too much, I'm out of practice!!!

Chapter 15: The Plan

"Sasuke-teme, when are we gonna get there?!" the blond asked fiercely, running through the tree tops, he looked behind him, worry and anger was evident on the others' hard faces.

"In a few minutes if we speed up, we're getting closer so you need to shut your big mouth and watch where you're going!" Sasuke barked back, his face was the hardest.

The rest of the group picked up the pace and kept quiet. They started to dart around a little bit, they where so close now, the trees were thinning out and getting farther apart. Sasuke stopped suddenly, as Naruto darted past him, skidding to a stop and colliding with head on with a branch. The others slowed and stood around him.

"Alright Sasuke, how do we get in?" Shikamaru asked, crossing his arms. Choji nodded and reached for a kunai. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the fortress entrance.

"Well, you read the note, and that's not really an option, now is it? I think the only way in would be through the front gate, they'd expect us to be coming around the back, or the sides, so they would naturally have more guards there, but, he obviously thought about it before hand and probably has all of the guards surrounding everything, and none inside. It's simple, we go in from above." Sasuke answered, scanning their faces.

Kiba raised his hand, "Oi, if we're going in from above, like in a group, wouldn't that be pretty suicidal?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Uchiha, he has a point, if we were to do that, it wouldn't be very smart." Lee added. Neji shook his head. "No Lee, we're going to spilt up. It is simple; we break up going in and branch out once we're inside, then we get the girls, right?" Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"Alright, I understand, so, who's pared up with whom?" Gaara asked folding his arms. They looked over each other, trying to silently figure that part out.

"Well, I suppose we can do this. Come here real quick." Shikamaru suggested, pulling out a sheet of paper and sitting down on a branch. Lee handed him a small pencil. The whole group crowed around him as he drew a quick chart.

"X paired with Y to get…

Sasuke - / - Sakura

Naruto - Kiba - Hinata

Neji - Lee - TenTen

Shikamaru - Choji - Ino

Gaara - Shino - Temari"

"Oi, Shika, that's good and all but what about Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked, turning his head to get a glance at him. "Dobe, you read the note, you know it'd be the only way, besides, it's fine with me." Sasuke retorted.

"Whatever, so, where do we go in from? Like with our partners?" Kiba asked, turning toward Sasuke. Sasuke bent down and flipped the paper over and drew a quick map of the fortress, explaining where more guards would be, and where trap doors where located.

"Alright, you get it now? Let's go, we meet back at camp in three hours at the most, if you're not back by then, we send word to the village." Sasuke announced. The group checked their holsters and got with their partner and split up.

With Sasuke-

Sasuke quickly went in, heading toward the far southern corner, landing quietly, waving his hand in a quick snap to let the others know it was clear. He took out a kunai and popped open the vent, clicking a small flashlight on, and going in. He crawled in, it was a tight squeeze, but it would work.

As he crawled, he heard a distant yelp. He felt his chest tighten as he heard it again. 'Sakura, I'm on my way,' he thought, crawling faster. He could only hope that wasn't her. At the far end of the vent he could see a light filtering up through the slats, he carefully looked down in the room below him, he saw that he was in one of the hallways and there was no one around, he quietly pulled up the cover and dropped down, moving to a shadow for concealment.

As he moved in the shadows, he started to become more weary, as if the air was becoming heavier, he knew he had to push on, to save her, anything for her, he wouldn't, he couldn't live with himself if something happened to her…

With Naruto & Kiba-

"Hurry up, dog breath!" The blond hissed as they moved towards a corner, popping open a small window and squeezing through, Kiba following in. They walked quietly down the corridors, freezing as they almost rounded a corner, two sound nins' running by the adjacent hall, thankfully not noticing them.

Kiba looked at him, studding his face, 'He's really worked up about this,' He thought, frowning.

The group moved down the hallways, snaking around like the beast they where after. Naruto tugged on Kiba's sleeve when he spotted a door, pointing silently at it, glancing around to see if anyone was around, before dashing forward, putting his hand on the door handle, trying out the knob.

With Neji & Lee-

"Neji, do you think we should go in through a window?" The black haired teen asked, looking him over, thinking of the best way to get in.

"That will work for now, but we just need to hurry," He said, jumping to one, quietly cutting the glass out. Neji slipped inside, unnoticed as did Lee.

A scream was heard from a ways off, the air weighing them down.

Dead silence…

Finally Lee broke it, his voice cracking, "Do you think that was,-" He was cut off by Neji raising his hand, closing his eyes, "Byakugan," he whispered, opening them again, looking forward, turning pale at the sight, one hand on his stomach as if he where to wretch.

Lee looked at him, 'I guess so,' He thought, worried. "Let's get moving then," He said, dashing forward, letting Neji take the lead, since he seemed to know which way they where going.

'Let her be alright, please let her be alright,' the silver-eyed young man pleaded silently.

With Shikamaru & Choji-

The two looked around for the biggest option they had, settling for a pipe, large enough for them both to fit through, most likely sewer. They crawled through, careful of the green things seeming to grow from the walls.

With Gaara & Shino-

Gaara frowned, looking at all the entrances their companion had taken, looking at an empty piece of wall surrounded by nothing more than thick bushes, moving towards it, holding out his palm to it, sand moving along the spot, forcing itself forward, making the wall crumble, Shino following him inside.

"This is going to be too easy," The red-head said dully, choking the guard that had come to see what the noise was with sand, leaving a corpse on the ground, sauntering down the corridors, with sand swirling at his feet. Shino on the other hand, walked quietly behind, taking note of where they where, and how to get back out.

With Sasuke-

He frowned, mentally wishing he had some sort of idea where he was, vaguely remembering, if only he saw something to remind him. 'Where would that snake have put them?! Probably towards…hmmmm, the middle! This place is like a maze, that would only make it harder for us,' He thought, picking up his pace, seeing a door farther on at the end of the hall, fifty feet, forty-five, forty, thirty-five, thirty, twenty-five, twenty---

Silver hair and dark clothing, dim light reflecting off a pair of glasses, scalpel in one hand, kunai in the other. Sasuke growled, pulling out his own.

"Kabuto,"

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, how nice of you to finally join us, we've been waiting for you," He sneered, taking stance.

* * *

A/n: Ok, hmmm, how do I put this? Oh, I know;

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for no updates since like, uh….I forgot… Anyways, been very hectic and stuff, I hope this chapter is decent, I know it jumped around a whole lot, but I'm WAY out of whack! I haven't been writing much, and what I have is only new stories, and I didn't really want to start something new until I did something with this, so very sorry! Anyway, uh, review? It's at 149, come on, 150? Anyone? So, please, don't kill me, I promise to update much, much, MUCH, sooner, I've currently got my schedule worked out, so I've got plenty of time in class to write, then take it home and type it up, so yeah, Love you guys bunches,

CherryBlossom2 ;)


End file.
